FATAL FRAME X : THE CURSED TOWN
by dimas90
Summary: Haloo minna-san, Dimas desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic, jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya rada gaje dan banyak kata-kata yang salah. Ide cerita ini berasal dari game horor Fatal Frame. Gini ceritanya : 6 org pemuda asal Jepang ingin berlibur di Indonesia, tapi disana mereka malah berhadapan dengan suatu misteri. langsung aja ya, hehe...
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome

**FATAL FRAME X – THE CURSED TOWN**

**PART I : WELCOME**

27 Februari 2013. 6 orang pemuda asal Jepang (yang bernama Miyuki Yukishiro, sifatnya paling dewasa, baik, dan tegas dari semua teman-temannya. Lalu ada juga Shimizu Tachibana yang super pemalu tapi super pintar dan bisa langsung memahami hampir segala macam hal-hal baru. Yuri Izumi, sang moodmaker yang periang, tomboy dan suka melawak. Ada juga kekasih Yuri yang bernama Ken Urashima, mereka ini bagaikan sepasang pelawak yang selalu menghibur pemirsanya di TV, silahkan bayangkan sendiri kalau dua orang seperti itu menjadi sepasang kekasih, hehehe... ^_^. Kemudian ada cowok blasteran Inggris-Jepang bernama George Kodama. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha sukses asal Jepang yang membuka kantor cabang di Inggris. Disanalah ayahnya bertemu ibunya. Tak heran kalau tubuh si George ini besar dan kekar karena dirumahnya punya tempat fitness sendiri, maklumlah, dia anak orang kaya gitu loh... Dan yang terakhir adalah Fuyuki Yukishiro, walaupun nama belakangnya sama seperti Miyuki, mereka sama sekali tak punya hubungan darah sedikitpun. Fuyuki menyukai Shimizu tapi gak PD untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Padahal Fuyuki cukup ganteng dan jadi idola cewek-cewek di kampusnya. Mungkin karena Shimizu lebih pintar jadi Fuyuki agak minder. Meski ganteng tapi otaknya biasa-biasa aja... XD) sedang dalam perjalanan berlibur menuju rumah paman Miyuki yang bekerja di Jakarta. Mereka menaiki kapal laut agar Miyuki bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri, karena menurut pamannya angkutan di Jakarta agak rawan.

Mereka ber-6 adalah teman satu kampus yang tergabung dalam klub yang sama. Rencananya setelah tiba di rumah pamannya mereka akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata di Indonesia. Seminggu kemudian, pada tanggal 6 Maret 2013 pukul 10:21 pagi, mereka pun tiba di pelabuhan Tanjung Priuk Jakarta. Tapi karena ada urusan mendadak, paman Miyuki jadi tidak bisa menjemput mereka di pelabuhan. Alhasil mereka pun harus mencari alamat rumah pamannya sendiri dengan bermodal secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumah paman Miyuki. Meski mereka lumayan bisa berbahasa Indonesia karena sebelum ke sini mereka sempat belajar bahasa Indonesia dulu, namun karena ini pertama kalinya mereka datang ke Jakarta, mereka pun tersesat. Hingga sampai malam hari mereka nyasar sampai masuk ke kota Bekasi, dimana kota itu adalah kota angker yang tidak boleh dimasuki dalam kurun waktu 15 tahun. Setelah beberapa lama memasuki kota tersebut, kejanggalan mulai terasa...

Miyuki : " Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kenapa sepi sekali? Hampir tak ada lampu yang menyala"

Yuri : " Mungkin sedang mati listrik?"

Ken : " Tapi masak sampe gak ada seekorpun orang sama sekali?"

Shimizu : " Ummm... kata "seekor" itu terdengar kejam..."

Fuyuki : " Biarkan saja dia mau bilang apa Shimizu-chan, mulutnya emang gak ada saringannya"

Ken : " Mulut pake saringan? Dah kaya knalpot kendaraan aja, hahaha..."

George : " Ssttt... Jangan bercanda terus. Miyuki, apa benar ini jalannya?"

Miyuki : " Hmmm... Kayanya kita nyasar deh."

Yuri : " APAAAA...?! Kenapa kau bisa nyasar ke tempat seram begini? Kenapa mobilmu gak pakai GPS?!"

Miyuki : " Bodo amat ah, mobil gue ini..."

Ken : " Nanti sampai di rumah pamanmu pasang GPS ya Miyuki."

Miyuki : " Ye..."

Shimizu : " Yah mau gimana lagi, kita putar balik saja."

Fuyuki : " Benar, putar balik sebelum ada hal-hal aneh..."

George : " Hal aneh seperti apa contohnya?

Ken : " Hantu mungkin, hehehe..."

George : " Hari gini masih percaya begituan? Cape deehhh... Miyuki, cepat balik arah"

Miyuki : " Okie-dokie"

Miyuki memutar arah mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas. Tapi saat jarum speedometer mencapai angka 70 km/jam tiba-tiba ada sesosok gadis yang menyebrang jalan. Miyuki langsung mengerem dan banting setir ke kiri dan sebatang pohon besar sudah siap untuk menghentikan laju mobil itu. BRAAKKK... mobil itu menabrak pohon dan semua orang didalamnya pingsan.

Tak lama kemudian Miyuki tersadar dan langsung melihat keadaan teman-temannya, tapi tak ada seorang pun di dalam mobil itu. Miyuki pun turun dari mobil dan berteriak memanggil nama mereka...

Miyuki : " Shimizuuu...!"

" Yuriii...!"

" Geooorge...!"

" Fuyukiii...!"

" Keeen...!"

" Kalian dimana? Kalau dengar jawab donk!"

Namun tak ada yang menjawab, hanya suara gaung dari teriakannyalah yang terdengar menembus kota sepi itu. Lalu Miyuki memeriksa HP-nya tapi sama sekali tak ada sinyal.

Miyuki : " Sial, kenapa gak ada sinyal sama sekali?"

Tiba-tiba Miyuki merasa sakit pada bagian dahinya, rupanya dahinya lecet gara-gara terbentuk roda kemudi.

Miyuki : " Wah lecet... Untung di bagasi ada kotak P3K"

Miyuki berjalan menuju bagasi mobilnya dan dia melihat kalau kerusakan mobilnya tak terlalu parah, Cuma sedikit penyok di bagian depan. Mungkin karena tadi dia sempat ngerem.

Setelah menutup lukanya dengan perban, Miyuki lalu mencoba menyalakan mobilnya. Namun Nissan X-Trail itu menolak untuk menyala. Pasti ada komponen yang terlepas saat benturan tadi, pikir Miyuki dalam hati. Meski punya mobil, Miyuki sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai mesin mobil.

Miyuki : " Sial, tar kalau udah keluar dari sini belajar otomotif dah..." Gerutunya.

Setelah berulang kali mencoba menyalakan mobilnya Miyuki pun menyerah dan mengambil senter dari bagasi mobilnya. Tak lupa tas slempang yang selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Miyuki memberanikan diri menembus kegelapan mencari teman-temannya.

Miyuki : " Kurasa seharusnya mereka tidak akan jauh-jauh... Semoga saja mereka tidak diculik orang jahat yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan ini."

" Oh iya, gadis tadi bagaimana ya? Sepertinya dia tadi berjalan kearah jalan setapak itu, coba kuikuti siapa tahu aku mendapat petunjuk "

Miyuki mengikuti jalan setapak yang tampaknya mau dituju oleh gadis tadi, dia berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling dan menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai membuat kota ini menjadi suram begini. Suara hembusan angin yang meniup dedaunan menimbulkan suara yang membuat suasana jadi tambah seram. Namun setelah hampir 15 menit berjalan dia tak menemukan siapapun. Tapi dia malah menemukan benda yang tampak seperti kamera tua.

Miyuki : " Apa ini? Kamera? Tapi kenapa bentuknya aneh begini? Tak bisa menyala pula. Sudah rusak ya?"

Miyuki membolak-balik kamera itu dan menekan semua tombol yang ada namun kameranya tetap tak menyala juga. Merasa bisa dijadikan cinderamata, Miyuki membawanya dan mengaitkan kamera itu dengan gantungan HP dan melingkarkannya di leher dan membiarkan kameranya menggantung di dadanya. Dia pun melanjutklan perjalanannya. Baru sekitar 5 menit berjalan, dia dikagetkan oleh suara langkah kaki disertai nafas yang terengah-engah yang berasal dari arah depan.

Miyuki : " Siapa itu!?"

" Jawab aku!" Teriaknya.

Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Suara langkah kaki itu makin lama makin dekat, suaranya seperti seseorang berjalan melewati semak-semak. Sreeek...Sreekk... seperti suara ilalang yang dilewati oleh seseorang. Miyuki panik sambil melihat sekeliling tapi tetap tak ada siapapun di sana. Dari suaranya seharusnya dia sudah bisa melihat kalau ada orang yang datang. Lalu tiba-tiba suara itu menghilang dan suasana menjadi hening. Miyuki merinding hebat hingga kakinya lemas. Saat berbalik arah tiba-tiba sesosok hantu berwajah pucat berpenampilan seperti petani dengan pakaian compang-camping disertai noda darah muncul entah dari mana. Miyuki langsung menjerit amat keras saking kaget dan takutnya.

Miyuki : " KYAAAAAAAAA~~~!" Jeritnya.

Miyuki langsung berlari secepatnya kearah mobilnya berada namun hantu itu mengejarnya. Hantu yang terlihat transparan itu berjalan melayang melewati jalan stapak yang sedikit berlumpur itu. Miyuki tersandung gundukan tanah kecil dan jatuh terjelembab ke arah rerumputan yang agak basah. Dia menengok ke arah hantu itu tapi dia sudah menghilang. Saat menengok ke depan tiba-tiba hantu itu muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Miyuki menjerit keras sekali lagi. Hantu itu menyentuhnya dan Miyuki langsung merasa seolah rohnya hendak ditarik lepas dari tubunya. Namun Miyuki berhasil berguling ke samping dan terlepas dari genggaman si hantu. Miyuki terengah-engah kehabisan napas seolah dia habis selesai lari marathon. Si hantu mulai mendekat untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Kali ini Miyuki melompat kebelakang menghindarinya dan langsung berdiri. Saat itulah dia baru sadar kalau ada yang bergetar-getar di dadanya. Saat dilihat ternyata kamera itu bergetar dengan kencang dan sudah menyala disertai cahaya warna merah terang dari lampu kecil di samping kiri kamera. Kebingungan, Miyuki tak menyadari kalau si hantu sudah berada di depannya bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi. Saking paniknya Miyuki tak sengaja menekan tombol shutter kamera itu. Cahaya blitz yang keluar dari kamera itu seakan memukul si hantu hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Miyuki menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghindar dan berpikir.

Miyuki : " Loh, apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa kamera ini yang melakukannya?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

" Jangan-jangan kamera ini bisa untuk melawan hantu? Baiklah akan kucoba..."

Miyuki lalu membidik hantu itu dengan jari telunjuk yang sudah bersiap untuk menekan tombol shutter, menunggu hantu itu mendekatinya. Jarak hantu dan dirinya kini kurang dari 2 meter, Miyuki menekan tombol shutter dan hantu itu kembali mengaduh kesakitan. Miyuki menjauh menjaga jarak dan menembaknya lagi dari jarak sekitar 4 meter, namun hantu itu tak bergeming. Miyuki pun langsung mendapat teorinya sendiri " Jangan-jangan semakin dekat maka efeknya semakin kuat?" Dia menebak-nebak, meski meragukan dia akan mencobanya.

Miyuki : " Masih belum, masih belum. Ayo mendekat lagi..."

Makin dekat hantu itu makin terlihat mengerikan, mata putih yang terbelalak dan suara rintihannya itu membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Miyuki berdiri. Miyuki berpikir untuk lari tapi di dalam hatinya seolah ada yang menjerit "Kau sudah tahu cara melawan hantu itu. Kalau kau lari hantu itu akan terus mengejar dan membunuhmu. Hajar dia sekarang juga!" Jarak hantu yang kurang dari 1 meter itu membuatnya makin ketakutan, namun Miyuki masih belum menekan tombol shutternya. Dia masih menunggu hantu itu agar jaraknya lebih dekat. Kakinya bergetar sangat hebat hingga bisa membuatnya terjatuh akibat tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. " Ayo sedikit lagi" Jerit Miyuki dalam hati.

Miyuki langsung menekan tombol shutter kuat-kuat saat jarak hantu itu kurang dari sejengkal.

Miyuki : " Rasakan ini!" Teriaknya.

BLAASSTTT! Kilatan cahaya lampu blitz yang amat terang bagaikan sambaran petir langsung mementalkan si hantu. Hantu itu terpental sambil berteriak seolah-olah dia habis ditinju oleh seorang petinju kelas dunia yang meninjunya tanpa sarung tinju. Hantu itu menggeliat-geliat ditanah seperti sapi yang disembelih dan perlahan menghilang. Lalu dari tempatnya menghilang muncul sebuah bola cahaya berwarna kebiruan terbang masuk ke dalam kamera. Di layar kiri bawah kamera itu kini muncul sebuah bola cahaya kebiruan kecil. Kamera itu pun mati dengan sendirinya. Namun Miyuki tak terlalu memperdulikannya karena masih merasa aneh apa yang barusan dialaminya.

Miyuki : " Apa dia sudah mati"? Miyuki tersenyum kecil karena mananyakan "apa dia sudah mati?" pada makhluk yang memang sudah mati. Miyuki melihat sebuah buku catatan tua bersampul coklat di tempat hantu tadi menghilang. Dia mengambil dan terkejut karena di dalam buku itu ada gambar kamera serupa seperti yang dimilikinya dan ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang, dan dia mulai membacanya.

"Dr. Asou Journal 01"

"Namaku Kunihiko Asou, aku adalah seorang peneliti hal-hal gaib yang baru-baru ini berhasil menciptakan kamera yang bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Kamera ini juga dapat "menyucikan" arwah penasaran agar dapat kembali ke dunianya dengan tenang."

Catatan itu berakhir sampai disitu, Miyuki sejenak berpikir.

Miyuki : " Kunihiko Asou? Jadi kamera ini di buat olehnya? Tapi kenapa bisa ada di negara ini?" Tanya Miyuki yang makin bingung.

" Dan kenapa catatan ini baru muncul begitu aku sudah tidak memerlukannya? Kalau saja catatan ini ada dari tadi aku tak perlu panik seperti tadi, kan?" Gerutunya kesal.

Miyuki lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke mobilnya, sesampainya di sana dia kebingungan.

Miyuki : " Bagaimana ini? Apa kutunggu mereka di sini saja? Atau kembali ke pintu masuk kota dan menunggu mereka disana?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis yang hampir ditabraknya tadi. Hantu itu menunjuk ke arah kota sambil berkata lirih " Temanmu disana " dan langsung menghilang. Miyuki tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, sesosok hantu menunjukkan jalan? Mencurigakan sekali, pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi bagaimana kalau hantu itu benar-benar ingin membantunya menemukan teman-temannya? Karena sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya, Miyuki menghela napas panjang mengumpulkan keberanian dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arah yang tadi ditunjukkan si hantu.

Di saat yang sama, 45 KM dari tempat Miyuki berada, Yuri terbangun di sebuah gedung tua...

End of part 1...


	2. Chapter 2 : Help

**PART II – HELP...**

Yuri : " Uuhhh... Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku? Kenapa gelap sekali?" Katanya sambil melihat sekeliling dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

2 detik kemudian dia baru benar-benar sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Yuri : " Dimana ini?! Dimana teman-temanku?!" Tanyanya panik.

" Teman-teman kalian dimana?! Keeennn!"

" Ayolah jangan bersembunyi, ini gak lucu sama sekali, tauk!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali, yang terdengar hanyalah gaung dari suaranya teriakannya sendiri. Saat Yuri hendak bangun, tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu, ternyata itu adalah sebuah senter dan masih bisa menyala.

Yuri : " Bagus, ini dia yang kubutuhkan!"

Lalu dia memeriksa Hp-nya.

Yuri : " Sial, gak ada sinyal!" Gerutunya sambil memasukkan HP-nya ke saku celana dengan kesal.

Yuri : " Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" Teman-teman... Ken... Kalian dimana?" Katanya dengan nada lirih.

Yuri menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk mulai berjalan. Dia melihat sekeliling, banyak peralatan elektronik seperti TV, kulkas, mesin cuci, DVD player dan sebagainya. Ternyata dia berada di dalam bekas toko eletronik. Dilihatnya semua barang-barang itu namun tampaknya semuanya sudah rusak. Dia pun keluar dari toko itu melalui sebuah pintu kaca. Dia luar toko itu dia terkejut karena berada di dalam sebuah mall. Dia berjalan menuju pagar pembatas untuk melihat seluruh mall itu. Dan sepertinya dia berada di lantai 3. Dia melihat ada beberapa bekas toko yang lampunya masih menyala redup. Saat sedang asyik melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba ada suara dari dalam toko elektronik yang dia masuki tadi dibelakangnya. Yuri menoleh kebelakang dan kaget melihat sesosok gadis kecil berdiri di tempatnya pingsan tadi. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan menghilang seperti asap yang tertiup angin. Wajah Yuri langsung pucat pasi dan berlari tak tentu arah sambil teriak-teriak.

Yuri : " KYAAA~~! HANTUUU~~!"

" Siapapun, tolong aku, keluarkan aku dari tempat iniii~~~!"

Yuri tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan keras di lantai mall yang kotor itu.

Yuri : " Aduduuuhhh... Sakiiitt..."

Lalu hantu gadis kecil tadi muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Yuri : " Tidak! Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku! " Teriaknya histeris.

" Hush... Hush... Pergi! Aku tak punya apa-apa, jangan aniaya aku, aku cuma seorang warga yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba berada disini, jadi kumohon pergilah."

Omongannya mulai kacau saking putus asa dan ketakutan. Namun hantu itu terus mendekat sambil memasang wajah sedih dan berkata...

Hantu : " Tolong kami..."

Yuri tercengang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan yang amat mendalam dari wajah si hantu. Beberapa detik saling tatap muka, hantu itu menghilang lagi. Tapi kali ini dia menjatuhkan sesuatu. Dengan rasa takut dan ragu, Yuri mengambil benda yang dijatuhkan si hantu. Sebuah kamera tua berbentuk aneh dan secarik kertas memo yang sudah lusuh dengan tulisan imut di dalamnya. "Siapapun, tolong kami" Cuma itu yang tertulis di dalam kertas kecil itu. Apa maksudnya? Dan siapa yang dimaksud "kami" disini? Tolong dewa? ( Kami dalam Bhs. Jepang adalah dewa atau Tuhan) Tanya Yuri dalam hati. Tak mengerti apa maksudnya, Yuri beralih pada kamera tua dan mencoba menyalakannya, namun tetap tak menyala meski sudah menekan semua tombol yang ada di kamera tersebut. Saat sedang membolak-balikkan kamera itu, samar-samar Yuri mendengar suara rintihan disertai nafas berat wanita. Yuri celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara itu namun tak ada siapapun disana. " Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja" pikirnya menenangkan diri. Namun suaranya makin lama makin terdengar jelas. Yuri segera bangkit sambil celingak-celinguk dan kali ini dia mendapati sesosok hantu wanita berkepala pecah yang muncul di sebelah kanannya, bentuk kepala hantu itu bagaikan buah tomat yang dibanting ke lantai dengan keras. Yuri kembali berteriak dengan keras, ingin rasanya dia berlari secepat mungkin namun kakinya menolak untuk diajak lari. Dia sampai tak sadar kalau filament di kameranya sudah menyala berwana merah terang dan kamera itu bergetar keras seperti getaran sebuah ponsel. Hantu itu terus berjalan melayang mendekati Yuri dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk mencekiknya. Namun secara reflek dia mengarahkan kameranya dan menekan tombol shutter sesaat sebelum lengan hantu itu sampai di leher Yuri. BLAASSTT! Kilatan cahaya bagikan kilat petir memukul mundur hantu itu hingga menembus dinding mall yang sudah tua. Yuri kebingungan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Yuri : " Apa? Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kanapa hantunya mental begitu?

" Jangan-jangan kamera ini..."

Yuri langsung tahu kalau kamera tua itu dapat digunakan untuk menyerang hantu. Tanpa pikir pikir panjang lagi, dia mulai membidik si hantu yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

Yuri : " Ayo kemari, wahai hantu, mendekatlah dan kubuat kau terlempar hingga ke planet Pluto." Tantangnya.

Semakin dekat jarak si hantu, jantung Yuri berdebar semakin keras menggedor-gedor dadanya sampai seolah jantungnya bisa loncat keluar dari dada. Wajah hantu itu makin terlihat mengerikan saat jarak diantara mereka kurang dari 1.5 meter, kepala pecah berlumuran darah dipenuhi gumpalan warna putih seperti gumpalan otak dan bola matanya yang menggantung dari lubang mata. Yuri menebak waktu hantu itu masih hidup dia pasti mati terjatuh dari ketinggian dengan posisi kepala jatuh duluan.

Yuri : " Ya ampun, wajahmu jelek sekali, kenapa di dunia sana kau gak ke salon untuk men-service wajahmu?" Ejek Yuri sambil melihat wajah si hantu dari layar kameranya.

Hantu itu terus mendekat sambil mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding.

Yuri : " Ayo sedikit lagi " Katanya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Yuri sudah amat ketakutan dan ingin lari, namun dia memaksakan untuk memberanikan diri karena tak mau kalah dari sosok yang wujudnya tidak jelas itu. Dia berharap serangan "kebetulan" tadi memang bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Hantu itu mengulurkan lengannya lagi untuk mencekiknya.

"Sekarang" Teriak Yuri dalam hatinya. Dia menekan Tombol shutter keras-keras dan... BLAASSTTT! Cahaya blitz amat terang bagaikan sambaran kilat itu menghempaskan si hantu sekali lagi. Belum puas, Yuri menekan tombol shutter-nya sekali lagi.

Yuri : " Rasakan!"

" Sekali lagi!"

Yuri menekan tombol shutter sebanyak 3 kali, dan pada tembakan ke-3 hantu itu langsung hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya perak transparan bagaikan kembang api tahun baru yang meledak di langit malam. Hantu itu musnah dan sebuah bola cahaya kebiruan terbang masuk ke dalam kamera. Dan bola cahaya itu kini bertengger di pojok kiri bawah kamera dengan ukuran mini. Lalu kamera itu pun mati dengan sendirinya. Yuri langsung terduduk lemas.

Yuri : " Haaahhh... selesai juga." Katanya lega.

" Semoga hantu jelek tadi menikmati perjalanannya ke planet Pluto"

" Lagian apa salahku sampai dia menyerangku begitu? Aku kan cuma warga baik hati yang nyasar entah dimana, huh..."

Setelah puas menggerutu, Yuri berdiri dan mencari pintu keluar mall. Dia turun ke lantai dasar menggunakan elevator yang sudah tak berjalan lagi dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di dalam mall tua yang kosong itu. Disana dia melihat pintu kaca besar yang terbuka lebar. "Itu dia pintunya" katanya dengan nada ceria. Namun, baru berlari 6 langkah, dia melewati sebuah toko tas dan langsung ngerem.

Yuri : " Sepertinya tas itu akan berguna" Pikirnya

" Ambil satu, ahhh" Katanya senang.

Yuri mengambil tas berukuran sedang karena menurutnya tas yang erlalu besar malah akan membuatnya repot. Meski semua tas itu berdebu, namun kondisinya masih lumayan bagus.

Yuri : " Maaf, aku ambil yang ini, ya!" Teriaknya di dalam toko.

" Terima kasih banyak!"

Dia langsung meluncur ke arah pintu keluar dan dilihatnya di dekat pintu keluar banyak sepeda dan sepeda motor. Tampaknya tadinya di sini ada semacam showroom.

Yuri : " Asyiiikk, ambil motor ahh..." Katanya kegirangan.

" Kuncinya pasti ada di salah satu meja-meja itu "

Yuri membuka laci-laci meja yang ada di showroom tersebut dan benar saja, dia menemukan banyak kunci motor di dalamnya. Yuri mengambil semua dan mencobanya satu persatu. Yuri memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang kunci motor dan mencoba menyalakannya, namun motor itu tetap diam. Senyum di wajahnya langsung menghilang seketika. Dia baru sadar dengan kondisi motor yang sudah berkarat dan ditumbuhi lumut seperti itu, tidak mungkin mesinnya masih bisa jalan. Yuri kecewa dan melempar kuncinya ke arah salah satu meja hingga menimbulkan suara ketukan keras. Yuri melihat di kakinya ada sebuah brosur harga-harga motor dan melihat tahun cetakannya, 17 januari 1988.

Yuri : " Pantes aja..." Katanya dengan nada kesal.

" Yah, ambil sepeda aja dah kalo gitu..."

Yuri berjalan menuju tempat showroom sepeda dan mencari yang kondisinya paling bagus. Akhirnya Yuri mendapatkan sepeda gunung bergigi 5 yang masih agak bagus, meski lumayan berkarat.

Yuri : " Sip... Kayanya yang ini masih cukup bagus " Katanya sambil menaiki sepedanya.

" Saatnya berangkat!"

Yuri langsung menggowes sepedanya dan keluar melesat melalui pintu kaca mall yang terbuka lebar dan sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan di depan mall tua itu.

Yuri : " Waduh... lewat mana ini?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

" Nanti kalau asal jalan tambah nyasar lagi "

Tiba-tiba di tengah perempatan jalan itu muncul sosok hantu gadis cilik yang tadi memberinya kamera dan menunjukkan jalan agar Yuri lurus terus saja.

Yuri : " Kamu menyuruhku lurus? Apa di sana ada teman-temanku?" Katanya terbata-bata dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

Hantu itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Yuri : " Bener nih? Kalau kau menjebakku nanti kau juga akan kulempar ke planet Pluto menggunakan kamera ini seperti hantu seram tadi" Ancamnya dengan nada bercanda.

Hantu itu pun semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan menghilang...

Yuri : " Yah, mau gimana lagi... Sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayainya."

" Tunggulah aku teman-teman, aku datang membawa kamera hebat yang bisa mengusir hantu untuk melindungi kalian!"

Yuri langsung menggowes sepedanya menembus kegelapan malam diiringi suara "ngiiik... ngiiik... ngiiik..." dari sepedanya yang sudah berkarat itu.

Tak terlalu jauh dari sana, George sedang kebingungan...

End of part II...


	3. Chapter 3 : Moonlight Glance

PART III – MOONLIGHT GLANCE

George : " Aneh sekali, padahal tadi aku bersama teman-temanku. Tapi setelah Miyuki menabrak pohon tiba-tiba aku tersadar di tempat seperti perumahan yang tampaknya sudah ditinggalkan ini."

" Aku juga sudah menghubungi mereka tapi disini tak ada sinyal sama sekali." Katanya dalam hati.

" Lalu sekarang aku harus apa?" Pikirnya seraya menggaruk- garuk kepalanya.

George duduk di pinggiran trotoar sambil berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tak lama George bangkit sambil berbisik...

George : " Yah duduk-duduk begini juga tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, sebaiknya aku memeriksa sekeliling siapa tahu dapat petunjuk."

George lalu berjalan menelusuri perumahan itu, dia berjalan perlahan-lahan karena di tempat itu tak ada penerangan sama sekali, Cuma sinar bulan purnama yang dengan setia menemaninya. Cahayanya yang redup namun mempesona membuat suasana tambah mencekam. 5 menit berlalu dia dikejutkan oleh sesosok anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul berlari menyebrangi jalan sambil melihat ke arah George. George pun tambah kaget saat sosok itu terus berlari hingga menembus salah satu dinding rumah.

George : " Waahh... Apa yang barusan itu hantu atau Cuma ilusi mataku saja?" Tanyanya kebingungan dalam hati.

Namun George tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Memang diantara semua teman-temannya, dialah yang paling pemberani. Dia hampir tak punya rasa takut sama sekali. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang besar berotot dan atletis itulah yang membuatnya percaya diri.

Hampir 1 KM dia berjalan, George melihat cahaya lampu redup di sebuah rumah besar. Karena penasaran, diapun mencoba membukanya. Ternyata tidak terkunci dan dia masuk dengan perlahan. Sesaat setelah masuk, George kembali dikejutkan dengan sesosok hantu paruh baya yang memandangi sebuah meja kecil di pojok ruang tamu. Saat hantu itu menghilang, George menuju ke meja kecil itu dan membuka lacinya. Di dalamnya dia menemukan sebuah kamera tua berbentuk aneh (Kamera Obscura) dan sebuah senter yang masih bisa menyala di samping kamera itu. George mengambil kameranya dan tiba-tiba kamera itu menyala dengan sendirinya disertai nyala dari filament berwana merah di atas layar kamera. Dia membolak-balik kamera itu dengan kebingungan " Kok nyala sendiri?". Tiba-tiba sosok hantu paruh baya itu muncul lagi disebelah kirinya. Diapun "iseng" memotret hantu itu. "Cklik" Cahaya blitz dari kamera tua itu menerangi ruang tamu yang remang-remang itu selama sepersekian detik. Kini gambar hantu itu tersimpan di dalam kamera. Hantu itu menyeringai padanya dan menghilang. Kameranya pun mati dengan sendirinya.

George : " Lah, sekarang malah mati sendiri, kamera yang aneh."

" Sebaiknya kubawa saja, siapa tahu bisa berguna."

Dia mengambil senter di dalam laci dan langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak jauh dari rumah tadi, kameranya menyala lagi ada sesosok hantu perempuan cantik berambut hitam lurus panjang memakai gaun putih muncul di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang George langsung memotret sosok cantik namun transparan itu. Sosok itu langsung menghilang setelah George mengambil gambarnya dibarengi dengan matinya kamera. George lalu mendapat kesimpulan kalau kameranya menyala berarti ada hantu. Dia langsung tersenyum senang sambil berkata...

George : " Oohhh, jangan-jangan kamera ini kamera penangkap hantu, hebat sekali!"

" Aku pasti akan membawamu pulang ke Jepang kalau sudah sudah keluar dari tampat ini." Katanya kegirangan.

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian kamera itu menyala lagi, kali ini disertai dengan getaran.

George : " Wohooo... Ada hantu lagi ya? Mana...? Mana hantunya...?"

George melihat sekeliling dengan semangat, dan matanya melihat sesosok bayangan putih di atas sebuah bekas minimarket tua. Sesosok hantu perempuan berambut panjang berantakan memakai gaun putih panjang melayang-layang, mata merahnya melihat George dengan tajam. George langsung memotret hantu itu, namun bukannya menghilang, sosok itu malah terbang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun George dapat mengindarinya dengan melompat ke samping kanan.

George : " Wooghh...! Kenapa hantu itu? Apa dia marah karena kuambil gambarnya?"

Hantu itu berbalik arah dan menyerangnya lagi, dan berhasil dihindari George lagi...

George : " Waaaaa! WOIII! Kenapa kau hantu? Tenang saja, tadi hasilnya bagus, kok! Teman-teman Facebook-mu pasti iri kalau fotomu tadi dijadikan foto profil."

" Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin diambil gambarnya dari jarak dekat?"

Si hantu berbalik dan menyerangnya lagi, namun George sudah bersiap dan mengarahkan kameranya ke arah si hantu. George langsung menekan tombol shutter sesaat sebelum hantu itu menabrak dirinya. Cahaya blitz seterang kilat menghempaskan hantu itu hingga menembus pohon besar 5 meter dari tempat George berpijak. George pun kagum terhadap kemampuan kamera tua itu.

George : " Uwooohhh...! Kereeennn!

" Bahkan bisa juga untuk menyerang hantu!"

" Sudah pasti aku akan membawa kamera ini pulang apapun yang terjadi!"

Sekarang matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang melihat sebuah robot canggih tepat di depan matanya hingga tak sadar kalau hantu tadi sudah menyerangnya lagi. George tak sempat menghindar dan tubuhnya langsung ditabrak hantu itu. George langsung sempoyongan dan jatuh dengan posisi bersujud, dia merasa rohnya hampir lepas dari tubuhnya saat dirinya ditembus sosok mengerikan itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah, dia berdiri lagi dan berkata...

George : " Oh... kau mau main kasar, ya? Baik kalau itu maumu." Tantangnya.

Namun hantu itu hilang sesaat George meu membidiknya. George mencari sekeling namun sosok itu tak ditemukannya, yang ada malah digantikan oleh suara tertawa hantu itu. Suara tertawa "Hii... Hii... Hii...Hii" yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan di perumahan yang sepi itu.

George : " Sial, dimana dia?"

" Dasar curang, mentang-mentang bisa hilang dia langsung ngumpet!"

George melihat sosok itu melayang-layang di atas pohon besar yang tadi ditembusnya. Hantu itu meluncur turun dari puncak pohon dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. George langsung membidiknya dan menekan tombol shutter saat jarak hantu itu kurang dari setengah meter dari hadapannya. Kilatan lampu blitz yang menyilaukan kembali menghempaskan sosok itu. Tidak puas hanya sekali, George meng-combo-nya sampai 4 kali lagi sampai akhirnya hantu itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh bola cahaya kebiruan yang terbang masuk ke dalam kamera yang kini bertengger di pojok kiri bawah layar kamera. Kamera itu lalu mati menandakan bahwa keadaan sudah aman.

George : " Whew, sepertinya dia sudah kalah."

" Tampaknya perjalananku untuk pulang bakal gak gampang, nih."

Tapi bukannya takut atau khawatir dia malah tambah bersemangat.

George : " Asyiiikkk! Ini pasti bakal seru. Dah kayak main survival horor game saja!" Katanya kegirangan.

" Nah, sekarang aku harus kemana untuk menemukan teman- teman, ya? Aku sama sekali tak tahu jalan."

Kamera menyala lagi. George sontak langsung waspada mencari-cari si hantu. Kini hantu cantik yang dia ambil gambarnya tadi muncul di hadapannya dan menunjukkan arah. George mengambil gambarnya dan hantu tadi langsung menghilang.

George : " Sepertinya hantu itu menunjukkan arah."

" Sebaiknya kuikuti daripada diam saja."

George mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan hantu tadi, kameranya masih menyala. George celingak-celinguk mencari hantunya sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat hingga dia sampai ke arah pintu masuk perumahan. Ada sebuah bekas jalan raya di depan pintu masuk perumahan dan sosok cantik itu muncul lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan dan menghilang. George mengikutinya lagi hingga sampai di sebuah pertigaan dan hantu itu muncul lagi tepat di tengah-tengah pertiggaan jalan. Kali ini dia menunjuk ke arah kiri sambil berkata dengan suara lirih "Mereka disana" dan menghilang disertai matinya kamera. George menyinari jalan yang ditunjuk si hantu dengan senternya. Gelap sekali, kalau tak ada cahaya bulan dan senter pasti takkan terlihat apapun.

George : " Gelap bener... Apa gak ada jalan lain yang lebih asyik buat dilewatin?"

Sempat ragu untuk mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan si hantu, dia melihat ke arah jalan sebaliknya. Namun kondisinya tak jauh lebih baik, malah lebih buruk, banyak pohon besar dan suara-suara aneh disana. Akhirnya dia menarik napas panjang sambil menumpilkan keberanian.

George : " Okeh... Saatnya maju!"

" Kalau ada hantu jahat muncul, mohon bantuannya lagi, ya, kamera tua keren." Katanya sambil mengelus kameranya dengan sayang.

Dengan langkah awal yang berani, George berjalan menembus jalan yang gelap itu...

End Of Part III...


	4. Chapter 4 (1) : The Unexpected Encounter

PART IV (1) : The Unexpected Encounter

Tak begitu jauh dari tempat George berada, sebuah ruangan sepi diramaikan oleh igauan Fuyuki.

Fuyuki : " Mmmhhhh... Shimuzu-chan, jangan gitu donk ah... gak enak diliat sama yang lain... mmhh... "

" Shimuzu-chaaaann... aku sayang kamu... Muuaachh..."

" Nyam-nyam..."

Tak lama dia sadar dan membuka matanya...

Fuyuki : " Ah sial... Cuma mimpi ternyata..."

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dia baru menyadari tempat dimana dia tertidur.

Fuyuki : " Apa?! Dimana aku?!" Tanyanya sambil celingukan.

" Teman-teman, Shimizu-chan, kalian dimana?!"

" Ah, sial! Mana gak ada sinyal pula! " Katanya kesal saat melihat tak ada satupun signal bar di HP-nya. Fuyuki lalu bangun dan menerangi seluruh ruangan itu dengan senter di HP-nya.

Fuyuki : " Dimana ini? Banyak peralatan fotografi disini." Gumamnya sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Dilihatnya ada sebuah kamera tua berbentuk aneh di dalam sebuah kotak kaca (kamera obscura). Saat sedang asyik mengamati kamera tua itu, tiba-tiba jantungnya dikagetkan dengan menyala dan bergetarnya kamera tua itu.

Dia kebingungan dan menatap kamera tua itu dengan penuh heran. Kamera itu sampai bergeser karena kuatnya getaran, ditambah semakin terangnya nyala filament berwarna merah di atas layar kamera. Tiba-tiba Fuyuki merasa seperti ada suara nafas berat dari belakangnya hingga membuatnya merinding luar biasa. Suara nafas itu semakin dekat dan perlahan dilihatnya ada sepasang tangan transparan yang terulur dari samping kiri dan kanan seolah hendak memeluknya. Fuyuki dengan cekatan menghindar dan melihat ke tempatnya berdiri tadi. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sesosok hantu perempuan berambut panjang bergaun putih dengan mata berteriak dan jantungnya berdetak dengan amat cepat disertai keringat dingin yang kini telah membasahi hampir seluruh bajunya. Hantu itu melayang pelan menghampirinya. Fuyuki mundur perlahan-lahan sambil terus menatap sosok itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat dan diserang hantu, terlebih lagi ini di negara lain, bukan di Jepang. Suara nafas berat si hantu yang kini disertai dengan rintihan itu benar-benar telah membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Fuyuki berdiri. Setelah beberapa langkah dia mundur, ada sebuah tripod yang baru saja dilewatinya. Diambilnya tripod itu dan melemparkannya ke arah si hantu. Namun tripod itu menembus tubuh si hantu seolah tidak ada apa-apa disana. Tripod itu terjatuh di sertau suara pecahan kaca. Fuyuki tidak memperdulikan suara pecahan kaca itu karena saking ketakutannya. Yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah bagaimana cara mengusir sosok mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Lalu tiba-tiba hantu itu menghilang. Namun kini Fuyuki mendengar suara nafas berat itu ada dibelakangnya. Benar saja, saat menengok ke belakang, hantu itu sudah siap untuk mencekiknya. Fuyuki secara Reflek berlari, namun baru 3 langkah dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tersungkur di pecahan kaca. Pipinya berdarah karena tergores pecahan kaca, namun rasa takutnya terhadap si hantu lebih kuat dari pada luka gores di pipinya itu.

Fuyuki mendengar suara getaran di lantai dan melihat kamera tua itu kini tepat ada di sebelah tangan kirinya. Fuyuki dengan sigap mengambil kamera itu dan mengarahkannya pada si hantu. Cahaya blitz yang dikeluarkan kamera itu membuat si hantu terpekik kesakitan. Namun alih-alih menghilang, hantu itu malah melayang menambah kecepatan dan menyerang Fuyuki secara agresif. Namun, Fuyuki sudah bersiap mengarahkan kamaera pada si hantu. Meski belum yakin, Fuyuki menekan tombol shutter sesaat sebelum hantu itu menyentuhnya. Cahaya blitz amat menyilaukan bagai kilat petir yang keluar dari kamera itu langsung menghenpaskan si hantu hingga sejauh sekitar 5 meter. Saat itu juga, Fuyuki langsung yakin kalau kamera tua yang sedang dipegangnya itu dapat digunakan untuk melawan hantu. Fuyuki langsung bangkit dan bersiap menunggu si hantu seram itu menyerangnya lagi.

Fuyuki : " Ayo kemari hantu jelek, mendekatlah lagi seperti tadi. Kali ini pasti akan kubuat kau musnah dari muka bumi." Tantangnya dengan nada kesal.

Hantu itu menyerah dan Fuyuki langsung meng-combo-nya hingga 6 kali tembakan sebelum hantu itu menghilang. Sebuah bola cahaya kebiruanpun terbang masuk ke arah kamera dari tempat hantu tadi menghilang disertai matinya kamera. Fuyuki langsung terduduk lemas dan mengambil nafas lega.

Fuyuki : " Fiuuhh..."

" Gila, apa-apaan tempat ini? Sejak kapan kamera tua bisa dipakai untuk menyerang hantu?" Katanya sambil terengah-engah.

" Sebaiknya aku keluar dari tempat ini"

Fuyuki bergegas keluar dari sana dan dia melihat sekeliling di luar. Tampaknya dia berada di sebuah universitas yang sudah terbengkalai. Sinar bulan purnama dapat membuatnya melihat sekeliling meski tak terlalu jelas. Namun dia Yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah universitas dan dia tadi terbangun di salah satu ruang klub universitas itu. Dia berjalan mencari pintu keluar universitas dan dia melihat ada sebuah jalan kecil yang lebarnya hanya cukup untuk satu mobil saja di samping universitas itu.

"KYAAAA! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!"

Tiba-tiba Fuyuki dikejutkan oleh suara yang datang dari jalan kecil itu. Dia mengenali suara itu. Tak salah lagi. Fuyuki langsung memanjat pagar yang membatasi universitas dan jalan kecil itu. Dan dia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang datang dengan suara nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia pun menyongsong sosok itu, dia sangat yakin kalau sosok itu adalah Shimizu.

Fuyuki : " Shimizu! " Teriak Fuyuki sambil berlari.

Sosok itu pun membalas panggilan Fuyuki.

Shimizu : " Fuyuki! " Teriaknya sambil menangis dan berlari menyongsong Fuyuki. Shimizu langsung memeluk Fuyuki dengan erat.

Shimizu : " Huhuhu... Fuyuki... aku takut sekali... kupikir aku akan mati..." Katanya sambil menangis memeluk Fuyuki.

Fuyuki tercengang dengan apa yang saat ini sedang dialami dirinya. Gadis pujaannya memeluknya dengan sangat erat di sebuah kota sepi yang gelap? "Wow... mimpi apa gue semalem?" Pikirnya. Namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu. Fuyuki pun balas memeluk Shimizu dan berkata...

Fuyuki : " Sudah tidak apa-apa Shimizu-chan... Sekarang ada aku disini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" Sekarang tenang dulu dan ceritakan semua apa yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan." Katanya dengan lembut sambil menyelus-elus rambut Shimizu yang panjang itu.

Shimizu : " Aku... aku... aku tadi tiba-tiba terbangun di dalam salah satu kamar rumah sakit itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk rumah sakit di belakangnya.

" Saat aku sedang kebingungan mencari pintu keluar tiba-tiba saja ada hantu mengerikan mengejar dan hendak menyerangku." Katanya sambil menangis lagi.

Fuyuki : " Hantu? Hantu seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

Shimizu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur dengan wajah pucat seperti sedang melihat hantu. Shimizu menunjuk ke arah Fuyuki dengan tangan bergetar karena ketakutan.

Shimizu : " Seperti itu..."

End Of Part IV (1)...


	5. Chapter 4 (2) : The Unexpected Encounter

PART IV : UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER (2)

Fuyuki langsung menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok hantu yang lebih mengerikan dari hantu yang dilihatnya saat di ruang fotografi tadi. Sosok hantu kali ini berupa sosok hantu perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang acak-acakan yang mengenakan gaun putih dan darah yang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bagian yang paling membuat Fuyuki takut adalah di bagian perut hantu itu ada lubang besar penuh darah yang disertai seperti kepala bayi yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam. Ditambah suara geraman dan tangisan bayi membuat mereka berdua kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri, kaki mereka lemas saking gemetarannya, mereka. Fuyuki melihat Shimizu menangis ketakutan sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu Fuyuki membidik hantu itu dengan kameranya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Dia menunggu sosok seram itu mendekat sedikit lagi, dan, BLAST! Cahaya blitz menyilaukan berhasil memukul mundur sosok mengerikan itu seraya berteriak dan menghilang. Fuyuki mengumpukan tenaganya untuk berdiri dan menarik lengan Shimizu untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.

Fuyuki : " Tidak apa, Shimizu-chan. Kita punya kamera hebat yang bisa untuk melawan hantu." Hibur Fuyuki sambil menarik lengan Shimizu dengan lembut agar dia bisa berdiri, akan tetapi...

Shimizu : " Fuyuki, di atasmu!" Teriaknya.

Fuyuki mendongak ke atas dan hantu itu langsung meluncur vertikal menembus tubuh Fuyuki dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki hingga menembus ke dalam tanah. Fuyuki langsung jatuh tak berdaya tergeletak di tanah...

Fuyuki pingsan dan kamera yang di pegangnya terjatuh dan tergeletak setengah meter darinya.

Shimizu : " Kyaaa, Fuyuki!"

" Sadarlah, Fuyuki sadarlah!" Sambil mengguncang- guncang tubuh Fuyuki yang terkulai lemas.

Lalu tiba-tiba kepala hantu itu muncul dari dalam tanah tak jau dari tubuh Fuyuki sambil tertawa "Hiii... Hiiiii... Hiiiii..." diertai suara tangisan bayi yang membuat Shimizu terpekik ketakutan. Hantu itu menghilang namun suara tawa dan tangisan itu masih terdengar dengan jelas. Shimizu menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berteriak.

Shimizu : " Tidaaaak! Jangan ganggu kami lagi! Kumohon pergilah!"

Namun suara itu malah makin keras. Shimizu melihat kamera tua yang tadi digunakan Fuyuki dan langsung mengambilnya. Kamera itu bergetar amat kencang dan diatas layar kamera, filament menyala merah terang. Shimizu membidik dan melihat sekeliling melalui layar kamera, namun hantu itu tak ada dimanapun. "Diatas!" Teriaknya dalam hati seolah ada yang memberitahu lokasi si hantu. Dan benar saja, hantu itu sudah meluncur vertikal ke arahnya seperti yang tadi dilakukannya pada Fuyuki. Namun kali ini Shimizu sudah siap membidiknya dan hantu itu pun hilang seperti asap yang tertiup angin setelah blitz ke-3. Sebuah bola cahaya kembali terbang masuk ke dalam kamera dan kini dipojok kiri bawah layar kamera Fuyuki bertengger 2 buah bola cahaya biru kecil. Kamera itu pun mati dan Shimizu langsung merebahkan diri di atas jalan kecil itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas terjatuh dari atas dan jatuh tepat mengenai dahi Shimizu. Dia mengambilnya lalu membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan terkejut melihat kertas itu di penuhi noda darah. Dengan terbata-bata dia pun membacanya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

" Laki-laki sialan tak punya rasa tanggung jawab, Teganya kau meninggalkanku saat aku hampir melahikan anak buah cinta kita berdua. Kau bilang kau siap menjadi ayah dari anak ini, tapi nyatanya kau tidak kunjung kembali saat kau bilang ingin mencari kendaraan untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit. Kan 'kan tahu kalau tubuhku yang lemah ini tak bisa melahirkan dengan cara yang normal, dan malu kalau hubungan gelap kita diketahui orang lain...

Kalau kau tidak kembali juga, aku akan merobek perutku sendiri..."

Shimizu selesai membacanya dan rasa marah lengsung memenuhi dirnya.

Shimizu : " Dasar lelaki kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang wanita lemah, kalau aku tahu wajahmu pasti akan langsung kuhajar!" Katanya dengan nada kesal hingga menitikkan air mata karena merasa bersimpati pada wanita dalam kertas ini. Tak lama dia dikagetkan oleh suara "Uuuuhhhh..." dari Fuyuki yang baru saja sadar. Fuyuki bangun dengan wajah bingung sambil celingak-celinguk menggaruk rambutnya.

Fuyuki : " Loh, Shimizu-chan, kita dimana?" Tanya kebingungan karena masih setengah sadar. 3 Detik kemudian dia baru sadar sepenuhnya.

Fuyuki : " Shimizu-chan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu menangis? Mana hantu tadi? " Sambil melihat sekeliling dengan panik.

Shimizu : " Sudah hilang. Aku menggunakan kameramu untuk mengusirnya."

Fuyuki : " Kamera? Ah, kamera itu, ya? Kamu bisa menggunakannya?

Shimizu mengangguk kecil sambil tertunduk.

Fuyuki : " Lalu kenapa kamu menangis? Dan kertas apa itu yang kamu pegang? "

Shmizu : " Kertas ini dijatuhkan oleh hantu tadi saat aku berhasil mengalahkannya. " Katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu pada Fuyuki.

Fuyuki : " Wah, banyak darahnya... Apa ini darahmu?"

Shimizu : " Bukan. " Dia menggeleng sambil tetap tertunduk.

Fuyuki membacanya. Selasai membaca, rasa marah pun mendatanginya juga.

Fuyuki : " Gila, apa-apaan lelaki ini, pengecut sekali, kalau memang gak bisa jadi ayah bilang aja dari awal. Kalau aku tahu wajahmu pasti akan kuhajar." Katanya dengan nada kesal.

" Jadi waktu masih hidup, hantu tadi mati dengan cara mengenaskan begini, ya? Aku jadi kasihan padanya... "

Fuyuki berpikir sebentar...

Fuyuki : " Hei, Shimizu-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan makam kecil untuk wanita ini? Tentu saja bayinya juga."

Shimizu : " Iya. " Shimizu menyetujuinya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Mereka mencari tempat yang cocok sambil memetik berbagai bunga liar yang mereka temui di tepi jalan.

Fuyuki : " Nah, disini saja. Tempatnya lumayan bagus. Dipinggir sungai agak besar berarus tenang."

Shimizu : " Iya. "

Mereka pun membuat dua buah kuburan kecil, menaburkan bunga dan mendoakannya agar arwahnya tenang di alam sana.

Fuyuki : " Nah, sekarang... Kita cari teman-teman, yuk...?

Shimizu : " Tapi kemana? "

Fuyuki : " Hmmm... iya, ya... Kemana, ya? " Katanya sambil berpikir.

Tiba-tiba hantu tadi muncul di atas dua kuburan kecil itu. Mereka langsung kaget dan menyiapkan kamera, namun kali ini hantu itu tersenyum manis seakan berterima kasih pada mereka berdua. Fuyuki dan Shimizu berpikir, hantu itu pasti sangat cantik waktu masih hidup dulu dilihat dari senyuman manisnya yang hangat itu. Hantu itu lalu berbisik sambil menunjukkan arah... " Kesana, beberapa dari mereka ada disana... " Sosok kepala bayi itu juga tersenyum dan tertawa khas bayi dan mereka pun menghilang lagi. Mereka berdua tercengan beberapa saat. Lalu Fuyuki memandang wajah Shimizu dan berkata...

Fuyuki : " Bagaimana? Kita ikuti petunjuknya? "

Shimizu : " Iya. " Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Fuyuki menggandeng lengan Shimizu dan berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan hanti wanita tadi.

End of part IV...


	6. Chapter 5 : Ken's Biggest Dream

PART V : KEN'S BIGGEST DREAM

Ken : " Dasar, kok bisa-bisanya ada kamera jatuh menimpa kepalaku di dalam area perkuburan tempatku pingsan tadi?" Keluhnya kesal sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang tadi tertimpa kamera.

" Apa di negara ini ada tradisi melempar kamera ke kepala orang yang nyasar di kuburan, ya? " Katanya keheranan...

Memang tadinya Ken tersadar di sebuah area perkuburan tua, saat dia sedang berjalan melewati gerbang masuk perkuburan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kamera entah darimana menimpa kepalanya yang hampir membuat dirinya pingsan lagi...

Ken : " Btw, ini kamera apa ya? Bentuknya aneh tapi keren... "

Bentuk kamera yang didapat Ken terlihat lebih modern, mirip kamera DSLR yang akhir-akhir ini sedang populer, dilengkapi dengan port USB juga. Hanya saja bentuknya yang agak berbeda seperti sudah dimodifikasi.

Ken : " Tapi yang membuatku paling heran adalah, kenapa kamera ini bisa ada disini dan siapa yang melemparkannya padaku? Kalau ketemu orangnya aku mau komplain karena kena kepalaku..."

Ken terus berjalan tak tentu arah sambil mengamati kamera itu. Tidak seperti kamera teman-temannya, kamera milik Ken justru tidak bisa dimatikan. Ken mencoba-coba mengambil gambar, tapi tidak ada yang aneh pada hasil gambarnya. Tak lama kemudian Ken melihat benda seperti guling yang berdiri tegak di dalam kebun pisang di sebelah kanannya.

Ken : " Apa itu? Kenapa guling itu bisa berdiri tegak begitu? " Katanya keheranan di dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba guling itu melompat-lompat ke arah kiri...

Ken : " Woaahh... gulingnya bisa loncat! Guling macam apa itu?"

" Ambil gambarnya ah..."

#Cklik#

Cahaya blitz kamera itu membuat si "guling" itu berhenti melompat dan mendelik ke arah Ken...

Ken : " Uwoohhh... Gulingnya punya muka...! Itu bukan guling! Itu manusia yang dibungkus kain putih! "

" Ambil lagi ah gambarnya..."

#Cklik# Namun kali ini wajah si "guling" itu kini berada tepat di depan lensa kamera! Wajah seram dipenuhi luka yang sudah hitam membusuk itu membuat Ken kaget setengah mati dan refleks menekan tombol shutter sambil melompat mundur. BLAASSTT...! Cahaya blitz amat terang memukul mundur si "guling" kembali masuk ke kebun pisang tempat dia berdiri tadi. Bukannya ketakutan dia malah kegirangan. Hal yang paling ditakutinya bukanlah hantu, melainkan kalau uang sakunya habis duluan sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan (alias jatah uang bulanan yang diberi orang tuanya dan gaji kerja sambilan). Karena itulah dia kerja sambilan untuk menambah uang jajan dan membantu membayar uang kuliah.

Ken : " Wogh, keren! Kamera ini bisa buat nyerang hantu! Katanya kegirangan.

" Eh, dia datang lagi... Hajar lagi, ah..." Katanya penuh semangat.

"Guling" itu melompat-lompat ke arahnya dan langsung dihajar dua kali saat jaraknya sudah sedekat tadi oleh cahaya blitz super terang yang di keluarkan kamera itu. Si "guling" itu pun musnah seperti asap putih yang tertiup angin. Dan sama seperti kamera yang lainnya, bola cahaya biru terbang masuk ke dalam kaera dan bertengger di sebelah kiri bawah kamera, namun kameranya tetap menyala.

Ken : " Hmmm...Kamera ini bisa dipakai untuk melawan hantu, ya? Kalau aku jual di E-Bay laku berapa, ya? " Matanya kini berbinar- binar seperti seseorang yang menang lotre dalam jumlah besar.

" Ah, tapi nanti aja mikirin itu, yang penting sekarang aku harus cari teman-teman dan keluar dari kota ini. Tapi lewat mana? " Pikirnya kebingungan.

" Lanjutin jalan aja, deh. Siapa tahu nanti dapet petunjuk. "

Ken melanjutklan perjalanannya sambil bersenandung kecil. "It's a problem free... Philosophy... Hakuna Matata..." Saat sedang asyik bersenandung tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh sosok gadis bertubuh molek berambut hitam lurus panjang memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rok abu-abu yang sedang menghadap arah pohon beringin besar memunggungi Ken.

Ken : " Wow, kenapa ada cewek di tempat begini? Dilihat dari body-nya pasti cakep nih... "

" Tapi... Cewek cakep di tempat begini? Seems legit..." katanya.

Ken berjalan mendekatinya sambil berkata terbata-bata dalam bahasa Indonesia...

Ken : " Se-selamat ma-lam... Bo-leh-kah a-ku ta-nya se-suatu? Apa ka-mu meli-hat li-ma orang Je-pang lew-at sini? "

Sosok itu diam saja...

" Halo... Ka-mu de-ngar a-ku ti-dak...? "

Kepala sosok itu kini berputar 180 derajat dan mendelik ke arahnya. Ken terbelalak melihat wajah pucat dengan mata berwarna putih semua itu sambil berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

Ken : " As-tag-a no-na, wa-jahmu se-ram seka-li..."

" Bo-leh aku fo-to...? "

Ken membidiknya dan menekan tombol shutter yang langsung menghempaskan sosok itu menembus pohon beringin besar yang berada di depannya. Hantu itu kembali lagi sambil berjalan mundur dengan kepala menghadap ke belakang. Ken bisa merasakan mata hantu itu sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Suara mendesis dan rintihan yang dikeluarkan hantu itu membuat bulu kuduk Ken berdiri. Hantu itu memutar badannya dan langsung berlari menyerang Ken dengan posisi seperti orang yang mau memeluk. Dengan sigap Ken menghindarinya...

Ken : " Eiittss... Gak kena, weekk... "

" Thunder Blitz Attack! " Ken menekan tombol shutter dan langsung membuat hantu itu tersungkur di tanah.

Ken : " Ka-mu pu-nya Facebook ti-dak? Ka-lau pu-nya nan-ti aku tag fo- to-nya. Te-nang sa-ja, aku lu-ma-yan bi-sa pa-kai Photoshop kok, nan-ti mu-ka-mu a-ku edit deh su-pa-ya ja-di can-tik..."

Namun tentu saja hantu itu tidak punya akun Facebook dan langsung menyerangnya lagi dan berhasil dihindari Ken dengan sigap. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran luar biasa yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh seluruh makhluk hidup di alam semesta ini terbesit di dalam benak Ken.

Ken : " Oh, iya... Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan "itu...?" Mumpung ada kesempatan."

" Kesempatan seperti ini takkan pernah datang lagi, dan mungkin cuma aku satu-satunya orang di dunia yang akan melakukan hal ini..."

" Tapi kalau mau melakukan "itu" aku harus mengambil resiko besar..."

Sempat ragu untuk melakukan "hal yang tak terpikirkan oleh semua makhluk hidup di alam semesta" tapi karena pikirnya ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya, dia langsung bertekad kuat untuk melakukannya.

Ken : " Baiklah, ayo serang aku, wahai hantu body molek berwajah jelek."

Hantu itu menyerangnya, namun kali ini Ken tidak mengindar, dia malah memunggungi hantu itu. Tak lama kemudian hantu itu pun memeluknya. Rasa dingin menyakitkan langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Ken. Namun Ken tetap bertahan.

Ken : " Uukkhhh... jadi begini ya rasanya diserang hantu...? "

" Lumayan juga, tapi masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding kehabisan uang saku seminggu sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan...! "

Kemudian Ken mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang kamera dengan gemetaran dan membidik ke dirinya sendiri. Lalu diangkatnya juga tangan kiri dan jarinya membentuk lambang "peace". Setelah memasang senyum narsis, Ken pun menekan tombol shutter dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Rasa dingin dan menyakitkan itu pun hilang setelah cahaya blitz menyinari mereka berdua...

Ken : " Adaww... My Eyesss! " Teriak Ken sambil menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ken buta sesaat selama kurang lebih 3 detik sampai penglihatannya kembali normal.

Ken : " Muke gile, silau amat blitz-nya, udah kaya kena flashbang... Meski aku belum pernah kena flashbang sih..." Katanya sambil menyipitkan dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena masih terasa perih.

" Hantu tadi gimana, ya? "

Ken melihat sekeliling tapi sosok itu sudah tak ada disana, dia kini melihat sudah ada 2 buah bola cahaya kecil di pojok kiri bawah layar kameranya. Hantu itu sudah dikalahkan.

Ken : " Haha... Gimana rasanya mati setelah mati, wahai hantu molek berwajah jelek? Hahaha! "

Setelah puas tertawa dan mengejek si hantu, Ken langsung memeriksa hasil "foto bareng" bersama hantu tadi. Dan ternyata hasilnya cukup bagus (silakan di bayangkan sendiri hasilnya XD). Ken langsung memasang pose (berdiri dengan lutut dan mengangkat ke dua kepalan tangannya ke atas) seperti seorang pemain bola yang berhasil menjebol gawang lawannya.

Ken : " Akhirnya! Impianku untuk foto bareng hantu sungguhan terwujud juga! Terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih Indonesia! " Teriaknya kegirangan seperti seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Setelah puas teriak-teriak kegirangan, Ken melanjutkan perjalanan mencari teman-temannya.

Ken : " Nah, saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan."

" Teman-teman, tunggulah aku. Akan kuperlihatkan foto bareng hantu sungguhan yang akan menjadi legenda ini..."

Ken melanjutkan perjalanan sambil bersenandung pelan lagi...

End Of Chapter V...


	7. Chapter 7 : New Power

PART VI : NEW POWER

Tak terasa Miyuki sudah berjalan selama 15 menit melewati jalan yang sepi dan gelap disertai suara-suara binatang malam yang membuat suasana tambah mencekam. Diliputi rasa tegang dan waspada kalau-kalau ada hantu yang muncul dan menyerangnya lagi, tapi kameranya dari tadi tidak ada reaksi tanda-tanda kedatangan hantu sama sekali. Dengan rasa takut dia menyinari sekelilingnya dengan senter di tangan kirinya, namun tak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah rumah-rumah tua dan pepohonan lebat yang bergemirisik tertiup angin.

5 menit kemudian Miyuki sampai di sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak seperti bekas kantor polisi, karena penasaran siapa tahu disana ada informasi, dia menuju kesana tanpa ragu, namun pintu gerbangnya tertutup rapat.

Miyuki : " Yah, gak bisa dibuka... Gimana nih? Masa Manjat...?" Dilihatnya gerbang besi tinggi dengan ujung yang runcing itu...

Miyuki : " Nggak, nggak... nggak mungkin bisa dipanjat..." Katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba kameranya menyala, sontak Miyuki langsung waspada dan megarahkan kameranya ke sekelilingnya, namun tak ada hantu yang muncul satupun. Miyuki kebingungan dan baru memerhatikan kalau filament di atas layar kameranya berwarna biru. Makin kebingungan, Miyuki mencoba mengarahkan lagi ke sekelilingnya dengan perlahan, dan dilihatnya ada aura berwarna biru di pintu gerbang yang entah muncul darimana. Miyuki mendekati aura biru itu dan samar-samar merasakan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih, senang, marah, takut, gelisah, putus asa dan sebagainya. Semakin mendekat, perasaan campur aduk itu semakin kuat, Miyuki berhenti dan berjalan mundur perlahan sambil mengarahkan kamera ke arah aura biru itu. #cklik# Miyuki mengambil gambarnya dan tiba-tiba layar kameranya berubah menjadi gambar mobilnya yang sekarang sedang terdiam tak berdaya di bawah pohon besar. Dan gambar tadi perlahan menghilang...

Miyuki : " Apa? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gambar mobilku? "

" Apa kamu sedang memberitahukan kalau di mobilku ada suatu petunjuk ya, kamera? "

" Tapi jaraknya jauh banget buat balik lagi, males dah... apa ga ada angkutan umum lewat gitu? " Gerutunya.

Miyuki : " Yah apa boleh buatlah, semoga ini sungguhan DAN gak ada apa-apa di perjalanan. "

Miyuki pun kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan. 20 menit kemuudian akhirnya dia sampai juga.

Miyuki : " Nah, sudah sampai nih, sekarang aku harus ngapain nih, kamera? " Tanyanya ke pada kameranya dengan nada agak kesal.

Kameranya tiba-tiba menyala lagi, dia langsung waspada namun tak ada hantu yang datang. Kebingungan, Miyuki lalu memeriksa mobilnya dan iseng memotretnya, kali ini yang nampak di layar kameranya adalah pintu gerbang yang tadi terkunci. #DAK!# Suara seperti benda metal yang jatuh diatas kap mobil membuatnya terlonjak dan memotret asal-asalan ke segala penjuru padahal kameranya sudah dalam dalam kondisi mati.

Miyuki : " Adsredra! $$%! ***Y ***T! What the ***k was that?! "  
" Aduuhhh... Jangan suka ngagetin, donk! Aku ini orang yang jantungnya lemah... Kalau aku kena serangan jantung disini siapa yang mau nolongin? Mikir dikit donk! " Katanya dengan nada kesal seolah sedang memarahi seseorang.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang dan menenangkan diri, Miyuki menuju ke kap mobilnya dan melihat ada bungkusan kecil berwarnya coklat di atasnya. Miyuki melihat ke atas pohon dan meneranginya dengan senter agar bisa melihat siapa orang iseng yang menjatuhkannya tanpa bilang-bilang, namun sekali lagi, tak ada apa-apa disana. Miyuki mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kunci dan sebuah buku catatan kucel yang tertulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Miyuki langsung membacanya dari halaman pertama.

"Dr. Asou Journal 02"

Aku adalah Kunihiko Asou yang berkecimpung dalam dunia gaib yang tak kasat mata. Beberapa waktu lalu aku berhasil membuat kamera yang dapat digunakan untuk melihat hantu, bahkan bisa untuk mengusir hantu jahat. Kamera tersebut kuberi nama kamera Obscura. Penemuan ini kuberitahukan kepada para rekan-rekanku yang sama-sama berkecimpung di dunia gaib. Mereka amat takjub atas penemuanku ini, dan akhirnya mereka menyuruhku untuk memproduksi masal kamera ini agar rekan-rekan peneliti hal gaib di seluruh dunia juga bisa "melihat" yang selama ini tak kasat mata. Selain itu mereka berpendapat kalau kamera ini memungkinkan kita untuk bisa berhubungan dengan dunia gaib lebih dalam lagi. Sebenarnya aku mau saja memproduksi masal kamera ini, tapi untuk membuat 1 kamera saja sulitnya bukan main. Banyak parts yang sangat sulit didapat, 1 kamera ini saja butuh bertahun-tahun penelitian untuk menyempurnakannya. Aku juga belum begitu yakin kalau kamera ini sudah benar-benar sempurna 100% terutama dalam hal mengusir hantu, karena aku sendiri belum banyak bertemu hantu jahat yang bisa menyerang, jadi aku belum bisa melihat dimana kekurangannya.

Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras agar kamera ini bisa diproduksi masal, mereka pun bersedia membantu membuat dan mencari bahan yang dperlukan. Akhirnya kusetujui juga tawaran mereka. 2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kami memulai proyek produksi masal kamera Obscura ini, tapi tetap saja bahan yang kami dapat hanya bisa membuat beberapa buah kamera saja, padahal kami juga sudah meminta bantuan dari rekan-rekan dari luar negeri juga, tapi mereka pun kesulitan mencarikan bahannya. Akhirnya kami berhasil membuat 12 buah kamera dalam 3 tahun, yang 6 buah kubagikan pada teman-teman yang sudah membantuku, dan sisanya masih kupegang. Kamipun berekperimen mencoba membuat kamera Obscura dengan memodifikasi kamera digital masa kini dan berhasil membuat 1 buah meski belum banyak dilakukan percobaan, tapi tampaknya lebih mudah untuk digunakan daripada model yang lama.

Pada tanggal 10 Januari 2006, seorang teman memberitahukan kalau teman-temannya di Indonesia memiliki suatu kasus gaib. Katanya disana ada sebuah kota tua yang seluruh penghuninya menghilang secara misterius. Bahkan penduduk yang dekat dari kota tersebutpun tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka berkata kalau kejadiannya sangat cepat, hanya satu malam saja. Karena kupikir ini sangat menarik, akupun tak ragu untuk pergi saat temanku menanyakan apakah aku bersedia untuk ikut pergi dengannya...

Satu bulan kemudian, setelah menyiapkan segalanya, tak lupa 6 buah kamera Obscura, kami berduapun berangkat. Sesampainya disana kami langsung disambut oleh rekan-rekan dari Indonesia. Setelah beristirahat, kamipun langsung mendengarkan cerita dari narasumber. Aku tak mengerti bahasa Indonesia, tapi temanku fasih bicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, dia yang mengartikannya untukku. Agak menyebalkan sebenarnya kalau bicara seperti ini, jadi sedikit sulit untuk dipahami. Setelah mendengarkan ceritanya, kamipun berembuk untuk memutuskan siapa saja yang akan pergi ke sana, tentu saja aku dan temanku sudah masuk hitungan, kami memutuskan jumlah yang ikut disesuaikan dengan jumlah kamera, jadi kami tinggal memilih 4 orang lagi. Akhirnya terpilihlah 4 orang yang pengetahuannya paling tinggi diantara mereka. Mereka sangat antusias saat kuberikan kameranya. Setelah menyiapkan semua persiapan, kami berangkat ke kota misterius tersebut keesokan harinya...

Miyuki : " Oh, jadi itu kenapa kamera ini bisa ada di negara ini? "

" Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa catatannya berakhir disini? Aku penasaran kelanjutan ceritanya! Katanya jengkel seolah habis menonton film seru yang ceritanya bersambung...

Miyuki : " Yah sudahlah... Nah, sekarang... Kunci APA ini? Pintu apa yang bisa kubuka dengan kunci ini? " Tanyanya sambil memegang kunci yang baru didapatnya.

Miyuki : " Oh iya, tadi kalau gak salah waktu habis ambil gambar mobil, gambar gerbang tadi muncul... Jangan jangan aku disuruh balik ke sana lagi? Yang bener aja! 20 menit jalan kaki lagi? Ampuunnn..."

" Yah, apa boleh buatlah, daripada disini juga ga ngapa- ngapain..."

Dengan terpaksa dia pun berjalan kembali ke gerbang sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Sesampainya disana, aura biru yang menyelimuti gerbang itu sudah menghilang dan gerbangnya pun sudah terbuka lebar.

Miyuki : " Haaa...? Gerbangnya kebuka sendiri..."

" Oh, jangan-jangan kalau aku foto aura biru itu tandanya ada sebuah petunjuk untuk membuka jalan? Kayak di game gitu? Hahaha... Ternyata ada juga yang begitu di dunia nyata... " Katanya dengan nada setengah yakin setengah tak percaya.

Miyuki : Karena udah dibukain, sebaiknya aku masuk. Gak sopan kalo udah dibukain pintu tapi gak masuk...

Miyuki masuk berjalan melewati gerbang menuju pintu utama kantor polisi itu. Miyuki mencoba membukanya dan... Terbuka! Miyuki melongok ke dalam untuk memeriksa keadaan sambil menyinari ruangan gelap itu dengan senternya. Didalamnya tak terlalu banyak barang, hanya ada meja besar seperti meja resepsionis dan beberapa lemari besi. Karena penasaran, Miyuki membuka-buka lemari besi itu, tak ada yang berguna, cuma ada lembaran kertas kosong dan baju polisi yang sudah berdebu. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada meja besar diseberang pintu masuk yang tadi dilaluinya. Miyuki membuka salah satu lacinya tapi terkunci.

Miyuki : " Ah sial, ke konci... Oh iya, tadi kan nemu kunci, siapa tahu bisa..." Miyuki memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

#KLIK#

Miyuki : " Ah! Terbuka! "

Miyuki membukanya dan melihat ada sebuah buku catatan dalam bahasa Indonesia dan sebuah lensa kamera.

Miyuki : " Yah, isinya pake bahasa Indonesia lagi... Mana panjang banget isinya, bakal ribet ini bacanya... Aku bawa dulu deh, nanti kubaca pelan-pelan..."

Lalu Miyuki memeriksa lensa kameranya, tertulis "slow" di casing lensanya.

Miyuki : " Lensa kamera apa ini? Slow? Maksudnya apa? "

Miyuki mencoba memasang lensa itu ke kameranya dan ternyata cocok.

Miyuki : " Wah, cocok... Bentuknya jadi agak lebih keren, hehehe.."

Miyuki membuka laci lainnya namun tak ada apapun di sana. Setelah puas mengobrak-abrik kantor polisi tua itu, dia pun keluar dari situ. Belum ada 5 langkah dari pintu masuk, tiba-tiba kameranya menyala dan filament-nya kini berwarna merah terang! Miyuki langsung ambil posisi dan melihat sekeliling. Disana! Tepat di depan gerbang hantunya perlahan menampakkan diri. Kini yang muncul adalah hantu anak kecil cowok, dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak berumur 9 tahunan. Tak ada darah atau memar atau apapun yang aneh pada hantu itu. Apa dulunya dia mati karena kena suatu penyakit? Apapun itu, yang jelas dia sudah mati dan bersiap untuk menyerang... Pikir Miyuki dalam hati.

Miyuki : " Ayo sini nak, tetap begitu, mendekatlah dengan perlahan biar cepat selesai..."

Sesaat hantu itu mendekati dirinya, tiba-tiba hantu itu terbang dan mengelilinginya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Miyuki : " Apa? Hei jangan terbang-terbang begitu, curang amat kamu!"

Miyuki memotretnya tapi tak ada satupun yang mengenainya. Kiri-kanan, naik-turun... Hantu kecil itu terbang tak tentu arah membuatnya jadi sangat sulit untuk dibidik, ditambah kecepatannya yang luar biasa sepertu Usain Bolt yang bisa terbang.

Miyuki : " Hei... Kamu bisa diam sebentar gak sih?! Diem kek bentar biar aku bisa nembak... Arrgghh! " Teriaknya histeris sambil asal motret.

Hantu itu kini seperti tertawa terkekeh karena sudah berhasil mengerjain Miyuki.

Miyuki : " Apa maksud ketawamu itu hah?! Ngejek ya?! Kurang ajhaaaarrr! Kubunuh kau! "

Hantu itu mengilang tiba-tiba di udara. Miyuki kebingungan dan...#DUAK#... Hantu itu muncul di belakangnya dan... menjitak kepala Miyuki... dan langsung beterbangan lagi sambil tertawa. Miyuki langsung terdiam dan berkata dengan nada berat diliputi amarah.

Miyuki " Hei kamu... Kamu bisa liat kan kalau aku lebih tua... Apa waktu masih hidup kamu gak pernah diajarin sopan santun sama orang tuamu? Menjitak kepala orang yang lebih tua itu... GAK LUCU TAUUUU! DEMI TU-HAAAAAAAAAANN! "

#DHUAARRR# Suara seperti senapan disertai cahaya blitz warna kemerahan muncul saat Miyuki menekan tombol shutter seraya meremas kamera dengan kedua tangannya karena saking kesalnya. Miyuki kaget dan keheranan saat melihat hantu itu kini berwarna kemerahan.

Miyuki : " Lah, kenapa dia? Kenapa warnanya jadi merah gitu? Terus kenapa tadi ada suara seperti senapan dan blitznya warna merah? "

Miyuki melihat kameranya dan baru sadar kalau ada tombol kecil muncul di sebelah kiri atas kamera, sejajar dengan tombol shutter.

Miyuki : " Eeeh? Sejak kapan ada tombol ini? Dan apa fungsinya? "

Miyuki menekan-nekan tombol kecil itu tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Dia juga baru sadar kalau bola cahaya warna kebiruan yang tadinya bertengger di sebelah kiri bawah layak kamera juga hilang. Kebingungan tapi harus ada yang diurus lebih dahulu. Miyuki langsung mencari hantunya dan sedikit kaget saat hantunya masih berada di depannya.

Miyuki : " Heh? Kamu masih disitu? Kirain lagi terbang-terbangan..."

" Kenapa wanrnamu jadi merah dan gerakanmu... jadi lambat...? " Senyum iblis langsung menghiasi wajah Miyuki.

Miyuki : " Hehe... Kesempatan! Rasakan ini! "

Dua tembakan combo langsung mengusir hantu kecil malang itu. Bola cahaya putih kebiruanpun terbang masuk ke dalam kamera.

Miyuki : " Hahaha... Rasakan itu, makanya jadi anak yang sopan donk, hahaha... " Miyuki tertawa puas.

Miyuki : "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengerti kejadian tadi. Kalau teoriku benar, sepertinya lensa ini adalah salah satu parts pendukung kamera. Tulisan "slow" mungkin maksudnya adalah kalau lensa ini punya kemampuan untuk memperlambat gerakan hantu agar lebih mudah untuk dihajar. Saat lensa dipasang, secara otomatis tombol di sebelah kiri kamera juga muncul, tombol sebelah kiri digunakan untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan lensa kamera itu. Lalu cahaya putih kebiruan yang hilang pasti untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan lensanya. Karena itulah sesaat aku menembak hantu itu dan menekan-nekan tombol sebelah kiri tak terjadi apapun, karena bola cahayanya sudah habis. Tampaknya tadi tidak sengaja aktif saat aku meremas kameranya karena kesal. " Katanya panjang lebar dengan nada seolah sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja, saat dia melepas lensanya, tombol di sebelah kiri juga masuk lagi. Dan keluar lagi saat lensanya dipasang.

Miyuki : " Wah... Boleh juga teknologi kamera tua ini. Kira-kira ada lensa seperti apalagi, ya? Jadi penasaran... hehe... "

Miyuki : " Nah sekarang, sebaiknya aku lanjutin perjalanan mencari teman-teman... Tunggu aku semua, kita semua pasti akan pulang dengan selamat... "

Miyuki mengambil napas panjang sambil mengumpulkan tenaga dan melanjutkan perjalanannya...

END OF PART VI...


	8. Chapter 8 : The Disappearances

PART VII – A TINY CLUE

15 Menit berlalu sejak Yuri meninggalkan mall tua dengan mengendarai sepeda tua yang berbunyi "ngiiikkk...ngiiikkk..." saat dikayuh, rasa heran memenuhi dirinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau kota itu habis terkena suatu bencana. Mobil-mobil dan kendaraan bermotor lainnya masih tampak rapi bertebaran di jalanan, bahkan bangunannya pun masih berdiri kokoh, hanya saja terlihat lebih kusam dan ada bagian yang mulai retak karena dimakan usia. Yuri bertanya-tanya dalam hati " apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di kota ini? Seolah-olah penduduknya lenyap begitu saja." Yuri berhenti dan melongok ke dalam salah satu mobil, tak ada apa-apa didalamnya. Yuri melongok ke beberapa mobil lainnya namun keadaannya semua sama, kosong melompong.

Yuri melanjutkan perjalanan hingga tiba di pertigaan.

Yuri : " Waduh, kemana ini jalannya? Kiri atau kanan? "

" Ah, nekad aja deh, aku pilih kiri! "

Yuri berbelok ke kiri dan 15 menit kemudian dia terpaksa berhenti karena jalanannya putus, tampaknya tadinya ini adalah semacam jembatan layang.

Yuri : " Wah, kalau gini sih gak bakal bisa lewat... "

" Haahhh... Balik lagi deh..." Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Yuri berbalik arah dan langsung ngebut dan baru sadar kalau di samping kirinya ada bangunan tua seperti stasiun kereta api. Merasa ada petunjuk, dia pun masuk kedalam stasiun tua itu. Gelap, kotor, berantakan dan sangat sunyi. Itulah kondisi stasiun itu setelah puluhan tahun ditinggalkan. Yuri menyinari setiap sudut stasiun itu dengan senter di tangannya. Kaca tempat loket penjualan tiketnya sudah pecah berserakan di lantai, tempat tunggu penumpangnya juga berantakan. Yuri melintasi rel kereta dan naik ke peron. Dia berdiri sejenak dan berharap ada kereta lewat, tapi tampaknya itu takkan terjadi dilihat dari kondisi relnya yang sudah berkarat dan keropos. Tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh munculnya hantu gadis kecil yang tadi memberitahukan jalan. Sosok itu muncul di sebelah kanan lalu berbalik dan membelakangi dirinya ke arah sebuah meja kecil berlaci di bawah pilar peron. Sosok itu langsung menghilang saat Yuri memgambil gambarnya. Penasaran, Yuri menghampiri meja kecil itu dan membuka lacinya. Didalamnya terdapat secarik memo dan sebuah buku catatan. Yuri membaca tulisan di secarik kertas itu... " Kakak, kakak dimana? Aku takut... Kenapa tiba-tiba kakak menghilang? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di sini bersama orang-orang yang tidak kukenal...?"

Yuri : " Hah? Apa maksudnya tiba-tiba menghilang? Aneh banget sih..."

Yuri geleng-geleng sambil menghela nafas dan beralih ke buku catatan yang 100% tertulis dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Yuri : " Waduh, bakal lama nih bacanya..."

Yuri duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari meja kecil itu dan mulai membaca sambil menerangi memo dengan senternya. Tulisannya sama seperti tulisan dalam kertas memo tadi, pasti yang nulis orang yang sama, pikirnya. Karena sedikit penasaran, dia juga mencocokkan tulisan di secarik kertas bertuliskan "tolong kami" yang diambilnya waktu masih berada di dalam mall tua. Ternyata ketiganya cocok, semua memo ini pasti ditulis oleh hantu gadis cilik itu.

"Catatan Maya"

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di dalam gedung? Padahal tadi aku lagi jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan sama kakak di taman... Pintu masuk dan keluar gedung juga tertutup, kami tidak bisa keluar..."

"Orang-orang disini juga tampaknya mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, mereka keheranan dan berkata kalau mereka tiba-tiba ada di gedung ini padahal tadinya mereka tidak disini..."

"Kakak, aku takut... Sudah 3 jam aku disini... Orang-orang disekitarku juga mulai panik dan rusuh..."

"4 Jam berlalu, orang-orang yang muncul bertambah lagi... Keadaannya makin kacau, ruangannya semakin pengap..."

"5 jam berlalu, tiba-tiba muncul seorang kakek berpakaian serba putih diiringi oleh beberapa puluh orang berpakaian sama... Mereka menyuruh kami tenang... Mana bisa tenang..."

"Kakek itu berkata : " Kalian tenanglah, kami akan pindahkan jiwa kalian ke tempat keabadian yang indah, gak akan sakit kok..."

" Gak akan sakit? Memangnya mereka mau apa? Aku takut... Kakak...tolong aku..."

"Kakek itu dan pengikutnya mulai membaca mantra aneh dan satu persatu orang di gedung ini menghilang menjadi embun merah... Mereka membunuhnya...!"

" Semua orang langsung panik dan berteriak-teriak... Mereka berusaha menghentikan orang-orang itu namun seperti ada penghalang yang melindungi mereka, kami tak bisa menghentikan mereka... Aku akan mati, seluruh orang disini akan mati... Siapapun, tolong kami...!"

Selesai membacanya lengan Yuri bergetar... Meski tak mengerti seluruhnya, tapi dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang telah dibacanya.

Yuri : " Apa ini? Pembunuhan massal kah? Siapa kakek tua dan pengikut- pengikutnya itu? Apa tujuannya?"

" Sepertinya kakek ini semacam dukun ilmu hitam yang salah kaprah dan menganggap akan mendapat sesuatu kalau dia membunuh orang lain... "

" Jadi anak ini dan orang-orang lainnya mati karena terkena semacam sihir, ya? Jadi inikah yang dimaksud dengan "tolong kami" di kertas yang kudapat di mall tua itu? Ini gawat, aku harus cepat-cepat mencari teman-teman dan memberitahu mereka!"

Yuri memasukkan buku catatan itu ke tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan stasiun, menaiki sepedanya dan meluncur ke jalan dan bertemu perempatan jalan.

Yuri : " Aduuuhh, kemana lagi ini? Lurus, kiri apa kanan?! " Teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba hantu gadis cilik tadi muncul lagi dan berlari ke arah kiri melewati pintu perlintasan kereta api tak jauh dari stasiun tadi.

Yuri : " Oh, kesana, ya? Oke, makasih..."

Yuri langsung belok kiri dan menggowes sekuat tenaga hingga tak melihat ada bongkahan batu lumayan besar di depannya. Dia menarik kedua rem dengan keras, namun remnya putus karena memang kondisinya sudah cukup tua. Akhirnya dia menginjak batu itu dan terjatuh dalam kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Dia tergeletak beberapa saat dan perlahan bangun.

Yuri : " Aduduhhh... Sakiiiitt..." Lengan kirinya lecet dan celana jeans-nya robek di bagian dengkul sebelah kiri.

" Untung pake celana panjang, kalo gak dengkulku pasti berdarah... " Katanya penuh syukur.

" Dasar batu jelek, ngapain sih kamu duduk disitu? Bikin orang celaka aja, hiihhh..." Katanya sambil melemparkan batu itu ke arah stasiun dan tampaknya terjatuh di tumpukan batuan juga.

Yuri : " Sepedaku! Kamu gak rusak, kan? Aku gak mau jalan kaki di tempat serem kaya gini..." Yuri memeriksa dan memastikan kalau sepedanya baik-baik saja, namun kedua remnya sudah tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

Yuri : " Wah, remnya gak bisa dibenerin lagi, terpaksa pelan-pelan deh..."

" Biarlah yang penting masih bisa jalan. Ayo kita lanjut, sepeda."

Baru saja dia menaiki sepedanya tiba-tiba kameranya menyala dan bergetar. Filament berwarna merah terang menyala pertanda hantu jahat ada di dekatnya. Yuri turun dari sepedanya dan menggeletakkan sepedanya begitu saja. Dia langsung melihat sekeliling dengan layar kameranya. Itu dia! Dari arah stasiun. Tak lama sesosok hantu lagi muncul di belakang hantu itu. Dua sosok hantu laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang dipenuhi darah dan luka menghampirinya. Tampaknya waktu masih hidup kedua hantu itu mati karena ikut tawuran antar pelajar.

Yuri : " Wah, mau main keroyokan nih ceritanya? Curang amat sih kalian!" Katanya jengkel dan panik.

Kedua hantu itu berjalan amat perlahan menghampiri Yuri. Mereka bersenjata! Yang depan bawa celurit dan yang dibelakangnya bawa pisau.

Yuri : " Bisa mati aku... Udah main keroyokan, bawa senjata pula..."

" WOI! Curang amat lu pada, beraninya main keroyok, pake senjata lagi! Gue Cuma gadis lemah gak berdaya yang abis jatoh dari sepeda! Kasian dikit kek! TEGA! " Teriaknya putus asa ke arah dua hantu itu.

Tentu saja mereka takkan peduli, kedua hantu itu terus berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yuri tanpa rasa segan. Mereka mengibas-ngibaskan senjatanya seolah mengancam Yuri. Ingin rasanya dia menembak mereka, tapi jaraknya masih terlalu jauh, belum masuk ke dalam jangkauan tembak kamera.

Yuri : " Gimana ini? Apa kabur aja, ya? "

Sebenarnya bisa saja Yuri langsung menaiki sepedanya dan kabur dari situ secepat kilat. Tapi entah kenapa dalam dirinya dia sangat ingin mengalahkan mereka berdua. Mungkin karena Yuri merasa kalau dua hantu itu harus diberi pelajaran lantaran ngeroyok seorang gadis?

Yuri : " Gak mau. Aku harus kalahin mereka. " Katanya penuh semangat.

" Ngomong-ngomong mereka jalannya pelan amat, kelamaan..."

" Kalo gitu aku aja yang kesana biar cepet selesai!"

Yuri mengambil langkah cepat menghampiri hantu bercelurit agar bisa menembaknya. Dalam jarak kurang dari 3 meter, si hantu bersiap untuk menyabetkan celuritnya ke arah Yuri, tapi Yuri lebih dulu menekan tombol shutter dan mengcombo-nya hingga 4 kali. Hantu celurit musnah dan bola cahaya masuk ke dalam kamera. Sekarang tinggal hantu yang bawa pisau. Yuri terkejut saat melihat hantu berpisau itu tidak ada di belakang si hantu bercelurit, harusnya dia ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Yuri merasakan tusukan di punggungnya. Yuri menoleh kebelakang dan melihat si hantu berpisau itu sedang menusuk punggungnya. Yuri melepaskan diri dan terjatuh, dia tergeletak di tengah-tengah rel kereta. Yuri merintih kesakitan dan memegangi tempat yang tadi ditusuk si hantu.

Yuri : " Hhhh...hhhh... sakit... aku akan mati... hhh...hh..."

Yuri merasa ada yang aneh, lukanya tidak basah, tidak berdarah. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, tak ada bekas luka sama sekali, bahkan bajunya pun tidak sobek. Yuri melihat si hantu siap untuk menyerangnya lagi, namun Yuri dengan sigap berdiri menghindarinya sejauh mungkin dan terjatuh lagi, rasa sakit masih menguasai tubuhnya, matanya berkunang-kunang, gelap, serasa mau pingsan. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sakitnya perlahan mulai memudar, pandangannya mulai jelas lagi. Yuri mundur lagi untuk menjaga jarak dari si hantu, memeriksa lukanya lagi untuk memastikan, benar-benar tak ada luka! Rasa sakitnya pun sudah mulai menghilang, meski masih terasa sedikit nyeri, tapi kini dia sudah bisa berdiri tegak lagi. Tampaknya efek serangannya itu Cuma sementara, mungkin karena pisau si hantu itu bukan pisau nyata melainkan pisau transparan seperti si pemiliknya? Apapun alasannya kalau sampai kena serangan lagi bisa bahaya.

Yuri : " Gila, kalau kena serangan kaya gitu terus bisa mati aku, rasanya kayak bener-bener ditusuk pisau... Sakit banget..."

" Tapi asal jangan sampai kena serangan beruntun kayaknya gak apa-apa, yang penting jaga jarak buat memulihkan diri kalau kena serangan... " Pikirnya dalam hati.

Rasa sakitnya benar-benar sudah hilang sekarang, Yuri pun bersiap membidik si hantu, tapi hantu itu menghilang lagi... "Dibelakang!" Pikir Yuri spontan. Dan benar saja, hantu berpisau itu sudah mengayunkan pisaunya untuk menusuknya lagi, tapi Yuri sudah menekan tombol shutter duluan dan berhasil mengcombo nya hingga musnah. Satu lagi bola cahaya kebiruan masuk ke dalam kamera. Sekarang dia memiliki 3 bola cahaya kebiruan yang bertengger dalam pojok kiri bawah layar kameranya. Sudah aman, kameranya juga sudah mati. Yuri langsung merebahkan diri di tengah rel kereta sambil mengatur nafas karena kelelahan, sekujur tubuhnya basah karena keringat.

Yuri : " Haha.. Rasakan itu... Jangan ngeremehin cewek makanya, hahaha..." Katanya penuh kemenangan.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas, Yuri berjalan menghampiri sepedanya dan mendapati sesosok hantu gadis cilik tersenyum padanya dan hilang sebelum dia sempat mengambil gambar. Yuri melihat ada sesuatu yang berkilau di bawah sepedanya yang ternyata sebuah lensa kamera dengan label "Pierce" pada casing lensanya. Namun dia tak begitu mempedulikannya dan langsung memasukan lensa kamera itu ke dalam tas, karena hal pertama yang ada dalam pikirannya kini adalah menemukan semua teman-teman dan memberitahukan mengenai kakek tua berpakaian serba putih dan pengikut-pengikutnya. Yuri menaiki sepedanya dan mulai menggowes untuk melanjutkan perjalanan...

End Of Part VII...


	9. Chapter 9 : Deduction

PART VIII

Sekitar 15 menit berjalan di jalan yang gelap gulita dan beberapa kali sempat dikagetkan oleh suara seperti benda jatuh, George berhenti berjalan karena jalannya terbagi menjadi 4 pilihan : Barat, Timur, Utara dan Timur Laut.

George : "Waduh kemana ini? Apa gak ada petunjuk jalan bertuliskan "Temanmu ada disana" gitu? Kalau ada kan aku gak perlu bingung."

George berpikir sejenak.

George : " Hmmm... Coba satu-satu aja deh. Aku coba ambil Barat dulu."

Jalan ini lebih kecil dan masih berupa tanah, di sebelah kirinya ada sungai kecil dan bangunan sekolah tua di sebelah kanannya. Tak jauh dari sana ada semak belukar luas, tampaknya dulunya semak belukar itu adalah area persawahan karena masih sedikit terlihat petak-petak sawahnya. George sedikit ngeri saat melewati semak belukar itu karena dia takut ada ular raksasa atau makhluk buas lainnya yang tiba-tiba menerkamnya.

George : " Kalau hantu sih aku gak takut soalnya ada kamera pengusir hantu, tapi kalau binatang buas... Aku gak pernah dengar ada binatang yang mati karena difoto... Yang ada malah tambah marah."

Goerge berjalan cepat melewati semak belukar itu, hingga sampai di pertigaan jalan, tapi dia melihat tempat yang tak asing diseberangnya.

George : " Lah, ini kan pintu masuk perumahan yang tadi?!"

" Bah, percuma donk aku jalan capek-capek! Grraaahh!"

George terpaksa balik arah menuju ke perlimaan(?) jalan tadi.

George : " Coba sekarang aku ke Utara."

5 Menit kemudian dia kembali lagi karena jalannya tertutup oleh pohon besar yang tumbang dan menimpa dua buah truk. Jalan sebelah Timur Laut pun tak bisa dilaluinya karena jalanannya putus akibat jembatan yang runtuh. Akhirnya George mengambil jalan sebelah Timur hingga sampai di sebuah gedung sekolah tua. Disana tiba-tiba kameranya bereaksi, filament diatas layar kamera menyala biru samar.

George : " Hmmm? Kenapa ini? Kali ini lampu di atas layar kameranya warna biru."

George berputar-putar ditempat dan mendapati kalau lampunya menyala makin terang ke arah pohon beringin besar di dalam pekarangan sekolah. George berjalan perlahan menuju arah pohon beringin, sekarang lampunya menyala sangat terang. Penasaran, George pun mencoba memotret pohon beringin itu. #Cklik#. Tiba-tiba di layar kameranya muncul gambar sesosok pria paruh baya, mirip dengan hantu yang dia temui di dalam rumah besar di perumahan tadi, sosoknya muncul di bawah pohon beringin besar itu. George terperangah karena sosok itu hanya muncul di layar kameranya saja, tak lama gambar itu menghilang dan kameranya mati. Sesaat kemudian, ada sebuah bungkusan putih kecil jatuh dari pohon beringin. Tanpa pikir panjang, George memanjat pagar sekolah yang membatasinya dengan pohon beringin dan mengambilnya. Saat dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah lensa kamera bertuliskan "Crush" pada casingnya.

George : " Wah, lensa apa ini? Terus "Crush" ini maksudnya apa?"

" Apa lensa kamera ini?"

George mencoba memasangnya dan ternyata cocok.

George : " Wah, cocok! "

" Hmm... Tapi gak ada yang berubah..."

" Yah biarlah, aku pasang gini aja."

George memanjat pagar sekolah lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat tiba di persimpangan jalan, dia dikagetkan oleh munculnya sesosok hantu perempuan cantik yang tadi ditemuinya di perumahan. Hantu itu berbisik "sini, sini" agar George tetap berjalan lurus. Hantu itu menghilang sesaat setelah George mengambil gambarnya. Tak jauh dari situ ada persimpangan lagi dan hantu tadi muncul lagi, kali ini dia menyuruhnya untuk berbelok ke kanan. George mengambil gambarnya dan hantu itu pun menghilang lagi. Dia mengikuti jalan yang di tunjukkan hantu tadi tanpa ragu, melewati jembatan besar yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai beraliran tenang dan sampai di perempatan jalan.

George : " Aahhh... Perempatan jalan lagi, males banget aku nyobain satu-satu lagi kayak tadi. "

" Ooooii, hantu cakep, aku harus kemana nih, kasih tau donk!" Katanya penuh harap tapi hantu itu tidak muncul.

George : " Aahhh...! Terpaksa nyoba satu-satu lagi deh! Ngeselin banget!"

Baru saja dia menginjakkan kakinya tepat di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak "MINGGIR, MINGGIR, GAK ADA REEEMMM!" dari jalan sebelah kirinya. George menoleh dan... #BRAKKK!#

...

...

...

Yuri : " Uuuhhh... Hari ini aku jatuh terus..."

Yuri terjatuh di atas tubuh George dan duduk tepat di atas "anu-nya"

Yuri : " Oh! GEOOOORGEE!~" Yuri langsung memeluk erat George.

Yuri : " Ini beneran kamu, kan? Bukan hantu, kan?"

Katanya sambil memeluk dan mengguncang-guncang kepala George ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan.

George : " Euuhhh... Awuuhhh... Yuri, hentikan... Pusing banget nih..."

Yuri : " Aahhhh, syukurlah ketemu... Senangnya~~" Katanya girang dan memeluknya lagi.

...

George : " Eh, Yuri-chan... Bisa tolong bangun, gak? Kalau aku khilaf kita bisa punya anak, loh..."  
Yuri : " Maksudnya?" Kata Yuri sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Yuri untuk mengerti perkataan George. Saking girangnya dia baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia menduduki "anu-nya" si George. Wajah Yuri langsung merah padam.

Yuri : " MESUUUMMM!" Teriaknya sambil menonjok pipi kiri George sekuat tenaga dan langsung berdiri.

George : " Khan hamu hendiri hang jahuh di atas itu-ku... henafa haku difukul...?" Katanya sambil memegangi pipinya kirinya yang mulai membengkak.

Yuri : " Berisik! Gak usah komentar! Dasar Mesum!" Bentaknya dengan wajah masih memerah.

George : " Ahu gak shalah, huhuhu..."

Yuri : " Bodo amat! Hmmph!" Katanya sambil membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

George : " Nghomhong-nghomhong, khamu dhaphat shepedha dhari mhana?"

Yuri : " Dari mall!" Jawabnya ketus.

George : " Mhall? Khok Bhisa?"

Yuri : " Mana kutahu, waktu sadar tau-tau aku udah ada di dalam mall tua, jadi aku ambil aja yang kira-kira perlu." Jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

George : " Ambhil? Whah, khamu malhing ya?"

Yuri : " Biarin aja, mau dibayar juga gak ada orang kok!"

George : " Oh, ghitu..." Katanya sambil mengambil kameranya yang terjatuh saat tabrakan tadi.

Yuri melihat dan terkejut melihat kamera yang mirip dengan kamera yang dimilikinya.

Yuri : " George! Kamu dapat kamera itu darimana?!" Tanyanya.

George : " Hah? Akhu daphat darhi rumah beshar di perumhahan. Whaktu shadar akhu adha di tengah-tengah perumhahan."

Yuri : " Kameramu mirip kamera punyaku, aku dapat ini dari mall tua itu." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan kameranya kepada George.

George juga terkejut melihat kamera milik Yuri.

George : " Khamerhamu bhisa buat nghusir hantu?"

Yuri : " Bisa!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

George : " Hmmhh... Hahaha.. Makhin menarhik ajha... Hahaha!"

Yuri : " Menarik gundulmu, serem tauk! Tadi aja aku habis dikeroyok 2 hantu, hampir aja aku mati."

George : " Hmmm, khamunya khurang wasphada sih. Khalau khamu sukha main ghame horor phasti lebhih ghamphang." Katanya dengan nada rada sombong.

Yuri : " Gak ada hubungannya!"

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu udah ngalahin berapa hantu?"

George : " Bharu sathu, thapi kalau khetemu sih udhah lumayhan banyhak."

Yuri : " Yah, baru satu. Aku udah 3 donk, hahaha..."

" Berarti aku lebih berpengalaman dalam kejadian yang sebenarnya, kan? Hohohoho!"

George : " Idih, ghitu ajha banggha!"

Yuri : " Eh, iya... Kamu udah tau belom penyebab kenapa kota ini jadi begini?"

George : " Bhelom, emang khamu tahu?"

Yuri : " Ini masih perkiraanku aja, gak tau bener apa nggak..." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan yang didapatnya di stasiun tua tadi dari dalam tasnya.

" Nih, coba baca deh..." Dia menyodorkan bukunya kepada George.

George : " Ah, ribhet, bahasa Indhonesia shemua!" George langsung menutup bukunya setelah dia melihat isinya.

" Khamu jhelasin ajha langshung."

Yuri : " Payah, ah! Gitu aja langsung nyerah!"

" Jadi, inti dari catatan ini adalah ada semacam dukun ilmu hitam yang membunuh semua orang menggunakan sihir hitam demi mendapatkan sesuatu."

" Tapi aku belum 100% yakin di bagian dia membunuh semua orang demi mendapatkan sesuatu, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau orang- orang di kota ini dibunuh menggunakan sihir hitam."

George : " Lhalu, apha adha hubhungannyha jhuga khenapa khita jhadi tercherai bherai bhegini?" Khalau memhang adha, menurhutmu siapha yang melakhukhan ithu?"

Yuri : " Wah kalau itu aku belum tahu. Tapi, menurut pendapatku sepertinya akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk membunuh kita satu-persatu, dan yang memisahkan kita mungkin adalah si dukun dan para pengikutnya. Dengan menggunakan sihir pastinya."

George : " Hmmm... Mashuk akhal jugha sih."

" Sekharang yhang jadhi phertanyaanku, aphakah si dhukun ithu masih hidhup? Dhan apa tujhuannya sudhah terchapai? Ithu jugha khalau dhia phunya makshud thertentu dhengan membhunuhi semhua orhang dhi khota inhi."

Yuri : " Aku gak tau..." Katanya dengan nada kecewa.

George : " Therus, khamera ini ghimana? Apha adha hubhungannhya?"

Yuri : " Nah! Aku juga lagi mikirin itu! INI kamera apa, apa tujuannya dibuat, dan siapa pembuatnya masih misterius. Aku sama sekali gak dapat petunjuk mengenai kamera ini."

" Kamu gimana? Kamu dapat apa aja?"

George geleng-geleng kepala.

George : " Akhu gak daphat apha-apha, yang kutahu khamera inhi punya kemaphuan unthuk mengushir hanthu jahat."

Yuri : "Kalau itu sih, aku juga tau."

" Ngomong-ngomong, teman-teman yang lain gimana, ya? Mudah- mudahan mereka gak apa-apa."

George : " Iyha, akhu jugha khawatir."

Yuri : " Ayo cepat kita cari mereka."

George : " Yha."

Tiba-tiba kamera keduanya menyala dan bergetar hebat dengan filament berwarna merah terang menyala. Sontak mereka berdua pun kaget dan langsung mengambil posisi membidik. Mereka berdiri sambil membelakangi satu sama lain.

George : " Yhuri, dhi dephanku adha dhua hantu."

Yuri : "Sama, disini juga ada dua."

George : " Yhang dhisini salah sathunya bawa parang."

Yuri : " Disini gak ada yang bawa senjata. Yang bawa senjata kuserahkan padamu, aku gak mau kena tusuk lagi. Sakit!"

" Kukasih tau, ya... Jangan sampai kena parang itu, kalau kena kamu harus jaga jarak untuk memulihkan diri. Tapi, kalau bisa jangan sampai kena serangannya satu kalipun, pokoknya luar biasa deh rasa sakitnya."

George : " Akhu gak ghitu ngherti, tapi makhasih nashihatnya."

George menghadapi dua hantu lelaki berpenampilan compang camping penuh darah, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat masih hidup hingga membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu. Korban atau pelaku penganiayaan mungkin?

Sementara Yuri menghadapi dua hantu lelaki juga, penampilan dan kondisi mereka hampir sama seperti yang dihadapinya di persimpangan kereta api, namun mereka tidak bersenjata. Apakah mereka dulunya pelajar "innocent" yang kena sasaran tawuran antar murid sekolah dan jadi arwah penasaran? Apapun itu, yang jelas mereka ber-4 harus diwaspadai, terutama si pengguna parang.

Setelah mendengar nasihat Yuri, George langsung menyerang si hantu berparang. 2 kali tembakan jarak dekat langsung menghabisinya.

George : " Hanthu bherparang udhah beres!"

Yuri : " Apa? Cepet amat?!" Katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

George : " Udah, jhangan pedhuliin akhu, khamu fokhus aja sama lawanmu."

Yuri : " Oke."

" Sini majulah kalian berdua, kalau kalian gak pake senjata aku gak takut."

Yuri mencoba berimprovisasi. Dia ingin memancing agar kedua hantu itu masuk ke dalam jarak tembak kamera dan menghabisi keduanya sekaligus. Seperti menembak 2 burung dengan satu peluru. Tapi ternyata agak sulit memancing mereka, Yuri harus menjaga jarak sembari memancing kedua hantu itu agar mereka menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Setelah sedikit bersusah payah, akhirnya kedua hantu itu berada dalam jangkauan tembak kamera. Yuri langsung menembaknya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Saat kedua hantu itu terpental karena jepretan pertama Yuri, dia langsung maju untuk mengcombo-nya agar kedua hantu itu tetap di dalam jangkauan tembak, karena kalau mereka terpental terlalu jauh, mereka otomatis keluar dari jangkauan tembak. 6 jepretan lagi berhasil memusnahkan kedua hantu itu.

Yuri : " Yeah, double kill!" Katanya kegirangan.

George : " Oh, bhisa ghitu jhuga, yah?" Katanya sambil duduk santai menonton Yuri menyiksa kedua hantu itu.

Yuri : " Apa?! Kamu udah selesai?"

George : " Udhah, sekhitar 3 menit yhang lalhu."

" Akhu chuma buthuh 2 tembhakan unthuk menghabhisi hanthu tadhi."

" Kalau akhu tahu bhisa doubhel khill beghitu pasthi lebhih cephat laghi seleshainya, hehe." Sambil tertawa terkekeh.

Yuri : " Ih, enak banget. Kameramu kuat, ya?"

George : " Endha tahu, mungkhin hanthunya ajha yang terlalhu lemah."

" Btw, kamhu tahu seshuatu tenthang bhola cahaya bhiru yang mashuk ke dhalam kamhera? Akhu udhah ada 3 biji."

Yuri : " Gak tahu. Kalau aku udah ada 5 biji."

" Tar juga pasti kita tahu kegunannya."

Yuri : " Btw, kita ini udah kaya pemburu hantu profesional aja, ya?"

George : " Iyha, kayaknya khita kombinasi yang baghus, nih."

Yuri : " Gimana kalau kita namain duet kita " The Superb Combination of Duo Ghostbusters From the Cursed Town?"

George : " Ribhet plus norak banget namanya, taphi bholehlah..."

Yuri : " Yeah, togheter we're Invinsible!"

George : " Khita berdhua emang kombinasi yang..."

George : " SHUPHEEEEERRR!"

Yuri : " SUPEEEEEERRR!"

Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan sambil bergaya ala super sentai. (Bayangin sendiri aja ya gayanya mereka. XD)

Yuri : " Nah, sekarang kita harus jalan kemana? Tadi aku datang dari sana dan kamu dari sana, berati ada dua pilihan jalan nih."

Tiba-tiba hantu cantik dan hantu gadis cilik muncul di jalan arah kanan. Mereka bergandengan satu sama lain, wajah mereka juga mirip.

Yuri : " Itu kakakmu, ya? Syukurlah ketemu." Katanya dengan nada penuh syukur.

Kedua hantu itu berbalik arah, berjalan dan perlahan menghilang.

Yuri : " George, ayo kita ikuti mereka." Ajaknya.

George : " Okhe."

Yuri mengambil sepedanya dan menaikinya.

Yuri : " Kamu mau ikut naik apa jalan kaki aja?"

George : " Ikhut nhaik, lah. Caphe tau jhalan kakhi therus."

Yuri : " Ya udah, tapi kamu yang gowes, ya."

George : " Iyha-iyha, akhu gowes kamu nyetir."

Yuri : " Oke! Tapi jangan pegang yang aneh-aneh loh, atau nanti pipi kananmu kubuat bengkak juga!" Ancamnya.

George : " Iyha, santhai ajha, sih!"

Yuri : " Ayo! Tim Duo Amazing Ghostbusters of the Ghost City, berangkat! Teriaknya penuh semangat.

George : "Khok namananyha berubhah?"

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan kedua hantu tadi. George menggowes sepeda dan Yuri yang menyetir (pada tau kan boncengan sepeda kayak begini? Hehehe... :D). Mereka pun menembus jalan yang gelap tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan sana...

End Of Part VIII...


End file.
